SECOND CHOIX
by MammaDiva
Summary: Stiles s'est toujours considéré comme un second choix tant dans sa vie d'adolescent, familiale ou même en amour. Mais ses deux meilleures amies et la vie vont lui montraient le contraire ... enfin presque !
1. Chapter 00

_Hello mes poussinous garous, j'espere que vous allez bien. Moi je cours entre mon boulot, mes écrits et mes jeux vidéos donc c'est la folie.  
Je vous offre cette fiction pour l'été, qui débutera le dimanche 1 Juillet et ce terminera le 9 Septembre. Une fiction Stackson (Stiles/Jackson) avec des couples surprises. Elle se compose d'un prologue + cinq chapitres et un épilogue._

 _Bonne lectire a toutes et a tous._

 _Bêta Correctrice : Darness  
Artiste Cover : Kitto Unigami_

* * *

 _00_

Stiles était immobile. Comme tout le reste du bahut cela va sans dire. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à une telle extrémité. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses auparavant. Mais quand les gens vous poussent à bout, il arrive que l'on pût faire des gestes que l'on regrettait après coup. Parce qu'à ce moment précis et malgré tout, Stiles ne regrettait absolument rien. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça !

En fait si, il le savait mais seulement il aimerait comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à un acte pareil. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais eu à avoir recours à ce genre d'acte qu'il répugnait et condamnait de façon crue et sans filtre. Non pas que son hyper activité l'en empêchait, bien sûr que non, il parlait à tort et à travers, posait des questions qu'il ne devait pas, soulevait des dilemmes sur des choix plutôt facile et engendrait des bagarres d'un simple mot.

Pourtant il était invisible aux yeux des gens, c'est toujours les filles qui attirent l'œil. Pas lui. Non que ça le dérangeait mais justement dans notre cas de figure c'est bien là le problème. Être visible en voulant rester dans l'ombre mais avoir quand même son heure de gloire.

Il venait de faire fort. C'était son père qui allait être ravi d'apprendre que son fils chéri …

— Stilinski ? Dans mon bureau ! Hurla une voix qu'il aurait aimé préférer de plus entendre.

Stiles tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d" hurler son prénom et frissonna de terreur rien qu'en observant ses yeux bleus métalliques.

Il était perdu, le mec secret de son père venait de l'inviter cordialement à le rejoindre dans l'antre du mal incarné. Christopher Argent, le principal du lycée lui jeta un regard noir et d'un geste de la tête qui lui fit craquer les cervicales, lui enjoignant silencieusement de le suivre. Son père allait le tuer.

— Vous faut-il une invitation Mr Stilinski, car ma patience a des limites.

Stiles tourna la tête et observa la personne en face de lui, allongé au sol dont deux de ses potes l'aider à se relever. Le blond face à lui, lui fit un clin d'œil discret, un petit sourire amusé et s'éloigna avec ses amis direction l'infirmerie.

— Enfoiré de Whittemore ! S'écria Stiles.

Il devait faire face mais profil bas aussi. Son père allait vraiment le tuer. Il venait de provoquer une bagarre en frappant d'un coup de poing bien placer, la coqueluche du Lycée et maitre incontesté des élèves du bahut Beacon Hills High School. Il venait de frapper Jackson Whittemore et tout ça pourquoi ? Attirer un seul regard et peut être aussi pour que son père le voit enfin !

Mais retournons dans le temps car je vois que vous ne comprenez pas tout. Revenons à une semaine en arrière, là où tout a commencé…


	2. Chapter 01

**01  
Mes amis, mes emmerdes, mes amours et moi**

Je me présente, je me nomme Stiles Stilinski et j'ai 17 ans. Je suis un mec des plus basique, enfin si on peut appeler un mec hyperactif, chétif, Nerd, gamer et fou de vieux films d'horreurs que je regarde tous les vendredis soir sous ma couette avec une tonne de cochonneries. Ouais ! Basique.

Autour de moi gravite les plus belles filles du lycée. Je me suis toujours posé la question, que font ces bombes avec moi. Disons que l'on a grandi ensemble. Enfin presque. Les mères de mes amies sont les meilleures amies de ma mère, aujourd'hui décédée dans un tragique accident. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire sortir la larmichette aujourd'hui.

Voici à ma gauche, la sulfureuse Erica Reyes ! Bombe ultra sexy qui pourrait très bien jouer dans un des films gore que je matte le vendredi. Une chevelure blonde en cascade descendant sur ses épaules. Des yeux marrons noisette qui vous happeraient pour vous dévorer d'une seule bouchée. De ses 1m83, avec ses talons de 10 centimètres bien entendu, elle observe le monde avec un petit air sauvage qui sied bien à son personnage de furie destructrice. Rebelle jusqu'au bout de ses ongles en noir vernis ou bien de son bustier en cuir qui laissait voir un décolleté plongeant que beaucoup admiraient en se démentant la nuque, elle avait ce petit air mystérieux qui donnait envie à n'importe qui de vouloir découvrir ses secrets. Ou son bustier, cela dépend à qui vous le demandez.

À ma droite, l'imprévisible Allison Argent. Athlète confirmée qui a le don de remettre n'importe quel mâle à sa place avec un sourire dévastateur. Fille du directeur, elle n'abuse jamais de son statut et malgré les rumeurs qui circulent sur son compte, non ce n'est pas un homme déguisé mais bien une femme. Que voulez-vous, les filles sont hargneuses et les mecs jaloux de ses exploits. Ses yeux marrons charbonneux foudroient la plupart des personnes qui s'attaquent à elle directement. Sont-ils fous à ce point, à vouloir provoquer en duel Gorgone ? Mais tout cela, elle le balaie d'un revers de tête ou sa chevelure brune flamboyante éblouie tous les abrutis qui se trouvent sur sa route.

Et moi ! Stiles Stilinski. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un mec basique. Tellement basique que je passe inaperçu, même entouré de mes amies. Et quand je dis entouré, je parle au sens littéral. Certes je les dépasse presque, fichus talons, mais je suis invisible pour le reste du monde. Quand il nous voit, enfin c'est une expression, quand le monde les voit, je suis transparent, je n'existe plus. C'est Erica et Alison. Jamais Erica, Alison et Stiles. Ah mais non, pourquoi les gens intègreraient mon humble carcasse pathétique dans l'équation amicale que nous formons.

Pour mieux vous représenter la chose, je vais essayer d'être objectif dans ma description.

Je mesure 1m80, donc grande asperge. Je suis sur un poids net de 70 kilos tout mouillé. Donc si on résume le début, je suis grand et maigre, pas de quoi affoler une foule en délire qui scande mon nom quand je passe les portes du lycée. Ensuite je suis d'une pâleur, qu'on pourrait croire que je mets du fond de teint pour me rendre encore plus invisible. Mais non, ce teint je le dois à ma mère. Que voulez-vous les chiens ne font pas des chats. J'ai les cheveux qui ont une drôle de tendance. En automne et hiver, mes cheveux sont d'un brun foncé presque noir. Et quand revient le printemps et l'été, cela oscille entre le châtain et le roux. En somme je suis un mutant métamorphe des cheveux.

De plus, je porte un jean large délavé qui à l'origine devait être bleu mais qui avec le temps ressemble à … rien en fait. C'est un bleu vide, sans âme et terne comme ma vie amoureuse. Mes baskets sont la seule chose de neuf sur moi, j'ai une passion dévorante pour les converses montante depuis mon plus jeune âge. Rouge vermillon. Bleu roi. Vert émeraude. Blanc cassé. Et surtout celles aux motifs absurdes comme les Avengers ou même Batman. Mais mes préférées sont celles que je porte, des converses noir jais avec des motifs à têtes de morts. Je porte, comme tous les jours, mon éternel sweat à capuche large et rouge avec la tête de Deadpool cachant un tee-shirt sur mon frêle corps sans muscles.

Voilà à peu près ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir sur moi. À moins que …

— Erica ! Allison ! Mes chéries ! Minauda outragement mon Némésis depuis mes 10 ans.

Lydia Martin s'arrêta devant nous et regarda celles qu'elle a envie d'étriper comme des cochonnes bien grasse qu'elle pourrait envoyer à l'abattoir pour être la seule fille populaire du lycée. Comment ne pas vouloir étrangler cette mauvaise graine qui vous pourrit la vie depuis bientôt 7 ans.

Bien sûr Je n'aurais jamais dû lui mettre la tête dans la mangeoire des cochons lors d'une sortie scolaire dans des fermes proche de Beacon Hills. Mais quand elle s'était attaqué méchamment à Scott McCall, un autre élève présent ce jour-là, j'ai vu rouge et lui ai bien fais comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être appelé tête de bouseux.

— Vous êtes toutes les deux invitées à ma party les filles …

— Et moi je pue ! Râlais-je en montrant mon profond mépris pour cette fille que je rêvais d'enterrer dans mon jardin après l'avoir sacrifié sur l'autel de sa vanité.

— Je ne t'avais pas vu Stiles ! Fit faussement la harpie du lycée en papillonnant des cils.

— J'ai un nombre limité d'invitations, mais promis si j'ai des refus, ce dont je doute, tu seras le premi…

Un bruit de feuille déchirée attira notre attention à tous les deux. Je me tourne pour découvrir Allison, déchirant en deux son invitation qu'elle me présenta tout en souriant à Lydia.

— Et voilà ! Déclara-t-elle fière d'elle alors que le visage de Lydia devenait rouge de colère.

— Bien, c'est réglé ! Fit Lydia en se tournant dans le sens inverse de leur position et disparut suivi par son éternelle pot de colle, acolyte, souffre-douleur personnelle et consentante, la délicate Kira Yukimura.

— Alors les amis, ça vous dit une soirée mauvaiserie, alcool et drague ? Demande Erica qui se tourna vers nous alors que mon regard se portait sur la plus beau, le plus doux, le plus merveilleux des garçons du lycée.

— Ah ! S'écria Erica en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

— Ouais, il serait temps que tu te lance Stiles ! Continua Allison.

Il serait temps, c'est sûr. Ça fait quand même trois ans que je le stalke en quelque sorte. Je n'arrive jamais à lui adresser plus de trois à quatre mots et tout ça dans une même journée jamais d'affilé, ce serait bien trop simple. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette peur que j'éprouve quand je me retourne en face de ce garçon. Il a de belles boucles châtains et des yeux gris bleu dans lesquelles je voudrais bien me noyer s'il me sauvait en posant ses lèvres délicates sur ….

Oups je m'égare !

— Ouais … Ben … Disons que …

— Laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui Casanova ! Se moqua Erica qui regardait Isaac s'éloigner alors qu'il avait jeté un regard sur leur groupe. Regard qui ne lui plut pas mais n'en dit rien.

— Ça va être l'heure de la physique ! Râla Allison. Je savais que si elle devait user de son statut de fille de proviseur, elle ferait en sorte de ne plus être dans la classe du Dragon ultime, boss final de leur vie d'étudiant dans ce lycée.

Malheureusement, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle compatissait, encaissait avec nous les humeurs de Satan.

— Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes, gardez-moi une bonne place près de mon amour de professeur ! Minaudais-je en partant chercher mon livre que j'avais laissé dans mon casier.

Laissant mes amies se diriger vers la classe, je m'en retournais vers mon casier quand j'entendis une voix agaçante parvenir à mes délicates oreilles.

— Hello beau gosse ! Chanta Jackson Whittemore qui s'appuya de son épaule contre les casiers à côtés du mien.

Comment vous décrire Jackson Whittemore en étant tout à fait objectif. Les cheveux châtain foncé, coupé court sur le côté tout en laissant une bonne longueur sur le dessus, bien tartinés de gel comme les beaux mecs dans mes films, vous savez ceux crèvent en début de film. Il est vrai qu'il a des yeux bleu-vert superbe qui fait fondre toutes les filles du lycée et certains mecs aux vues des évanouissements lors des matchs de Lacrosse.

Bien sûr, il est le capitaine de l'équipe ce qui fait de lui le mec le plus cool du lycée en plus d'être une bombe atomique. Même s'il est plus petit que moi d'environ cinq centimètres, on ne voit que lui avec son sourire étincelant mais superficiel.

Superficiel est bien le qualificatif qui lui va le mieux. Surtout depuis qu'il est devenu la coqueluche du lycée et le maitre incontesté en devenant le président du comité des élèves. Rien ne se passe sans qu'il le sache et bien sûr sa venue vers moi n'est pas anodine.

Parce que figurez-vous que monsieur a des petits soucis avec Mr Hale Peter, notre professeur de Littérature Franco-Anglaise. Et notre charmant professeur, je suis bien honnête et encore je ne vous le décris pas sinon vous tomberiez dans les pommes sans même l'avoir vu, lui a mis une mauvaise note, Jackson va donc se faire recaler de son équipe de sport s'il ne remonte pas sa moyenne.

Et devinez qui a les meilleures notes dans cette matière ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Moi !

— Dégage l'Oréal ! Répliquais-je en ouvrant mon casier sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Il a longtemps été mon ami et j'en souffre toujours qu'il m'ait mis sur la touche quand il a touché à la célébrité. Je me fiche royalement d'être un paria ou même invisible, mais je ne supporte pas être le second choix.

— Demande à ta morue …

— Salut Jackson ! Et voilà, quand on parle du monstre on en voit la queue de cheval diabolique.

C'est fou quand même l'indécence de cette garce. Si elle veut lui avaler les amygdales, elle peut le faire ailleurs qu'à mes côtés et sous mon nez. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fais pour savoir que Jackson avait été mon amoureux d'école pendant les années primaires mais il fallait qu'elle se mette à la page la pou*******, j'avais changé de vision depuis longtemps. J'avais des vues sur le bel Isaac Lahey.

— Oh pardon Stiles ! Je ne t'avais pas vu …

— Tu louperais une baleine échouée sur une plage ? Rétorquais-je sans même un regard au couple de faux culs à mes côtés.

— Ne soit pas grossier veux-tu ! Cela ne sied pas au fils du shérif …

— Laisse mon père où il est ! La garce avait touché un point sensible à mon cœur. Mon père !

— C'est fou, j'aurais juré l'avoir vu en compagnie du proviseur Argent…

— La ferme ! J'en venais à grincer des dents avec cette peta***…

— Tu veux bien arrêter ! Claqua Jackson visiblement énervé par la tournure des évènements.

Avait-il compris que j'étais capable de frapper une fille si elle me cherchait trop sur mon père ? Ou avait-il peur que je n'accède pas à sa demande une fois les griffes de Lydia sorties ?

— Oh mais je n'ai pas fini ! Si tu t'approches trop près de Jackson, je peux te promettre beaucoup d'ennuis !

Après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, Lydia disparut de mon champ de vision ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu la monté de nerfs qu'elle venait de m'offrir. D'un coup d'œil j'observais la tête perdue de Jackson et j'en profitais pour m'éclipser discrètement, direction ma salle de classe.


	3. Chapter 02

**02  
Wait a minute … What ?**

Stiles ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée. Il était bien mieux sous sa couette avec un bon film de Herschell Gordon Lewis ou alors Lucio Fulci et même Takashi Miike, qu'il considère comme les maitres des films gores.

Mais ce genre de soirée où l'alcool et la drogues coulent à flot avec de la musique trop forte qui frappe dans des basses trop puissantes et des adolescents trop désinhibés qui se pelotent et tripotent dans tous les coins, ce n'est pas pour lui. Pourquoi était-il venu d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, les filles lui avaient certifiées qu'Isaac serait à la soirée et qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait réussir à lui dire plus de trois mots autre que "Salut", "bonjour" et "à bientôt".

Pour l'occasion, Erica et Allison s'étaient invitées chez lui et avaient faites office de "Fashion Friend" pour l'aider à s'habiller et conquérir l'élu de son cœur. Et c'est sans un regard de son père qu'il était sorti affublé d'un jean trop serré et d'une chemise blanche avec trois bouton d'ouvert pour montrer son torse. Stiles se demandait pourquoi il devait montrer son corps pour attirer l'œil d'Isaac, car pour être honnête, il n'était pas taillé dans de la pierre et ne ressemblait pas à un étalon. Loin de là.

— Vous voilà enfin ! S'écria la maitresse de cérémonie dans sa plus belle robe.

Il faut dire que Lydia Martin avait un goût fabuleux pour se vêtir. Elle possédait un goût exquis pour tout ce qui touchait à ses tenues vestimentaires mais en contrepartie elle avait une langue de vipère acérée et un goût pour la manipulation très pointue.

— Tu veux bien éteindre cette caméra ! Râla Jackson à ses côtés alors que Kira tenait son téléphone fixé sur eux, captant tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la soirée.

— Bien sûr que non Jacks, en tant que future célébrité en vogue dans le milieu de la mode et de l'audio visuel…

— Devenir une célébrité dans les télés reality show n'est pas une vie …

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis Jackson, tu es mon petit-ami donc tu suis comme tout le monde ! Coupa la sorcière fashion des marais en se tournant vers eux.

— Ah ! Se renfrogna la jeune femme en voyant Stiles légèrement caché par ses deux amis.

Elles, sans s'en rendre compte ou par habitude, s'étaient mise devant pour s'interposer entre le dragon maléfique niveau 50 et le pauvre prince en détresse qu'il représentait.

— Tu es là aussi Stiles !

— J'ai reçu une moitié d'invitation ! Ironisa le jeune homme, essayant tant bien que mal de supporter le regard étrange que lui portait Jackson.

— Ne t'inquiète pas tu pourras me couper au montage ! Dit-il avec un humour aussi sarcastique que possible.

— Pas de soucis, Kira a arrêté la vidéo quand elle t'a vu, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lydia a la jeune asiatique qui hocha de la tête à une vitesse incroyable.

Le jeune homme se demandait comment faisait-elle pour ne pas se démonter la tête ou éviter les migraines à force de rester à côté de Lady Harpie.

— Tu vois ? Le sourire aussi faux que ses ongles, Lydia se détourna de Stiles pour se focaliser sur les deux amies de Stiles.

— Comme je suis une fille populaire et adorable qui concours au titre de reine du bal de promo, même si je suis sûre de gagner, je voulais vous présenter deux amis à moi, Scott ! Derek !

Sortit de nulle part, Stiles vit apparaitre comme par magie, Scott McCall le second de Jackson dans l'équipe de Lacrosse. Scott, pour qui Stiles avait jeté Lydia dans une mangeoire à cochon lors d'une sortie scolaire de primaire.

Cela faisait un long moment que Stiles ne l'avait pas vu et de ce qu'il pouvait en juger, il était sacrement sexy le latino à la mâchoire de travers. Plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, environ centimètres de plus. Des épaules larges. Un buste puissant aux muscles saillant sous un tee-shirt sans manche blanc et un gilet de costumes noir.  
Des cheveux noirs ébène court coiffés en brosse. Un regard aux couleur marron foncé et pétillant. Une bouche plutôt appétissante et parfaite pour les baisers dont le sourire presque timide pourrait faire craquer beaucoup de monde. Il portait un de ses jeans qui serrait au corps sans étouffer et le mettait en valeur. Même trop en valeur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

À ses côtés, se tenait raide comme un "i", Derek Hale, la coqueluche et capitaine de l'équipe de basketball. Le problème avec ce type, malgré le côté parfait physiquement, c'est qu'il ne communiquait qu'au travers de son regard et par des grognements genre, je suis un loup alpha et je vais te détruire. Stiles n'aurait jamais dû faire des recherches sur les loup-garous après ce foutu film ultra gore qu'il avait maté deux jours avant.

Mais quelque chose l'intrigua. Il était nul en ce que les filles appelaient le "Gay Radar" mais en y regardant de plus près, une sonnerie d'alarme retentit dans son for intérieur en observant les deux jeunes hommes face à lui.

Leur façon d'être l'un à côtés de l'autre. Si proche mais tellement éloigné. Les regards qui se cherchaient et se croisaient sans le vouloir de façon intentionnelle. Les petits sourires de Scott quand Derek lui lançait ce foutu regard magique et éclatant. P******, ils étaient ensemble et devaient sûrement le cacher à tout le monde de peur de se faire humilier par toute la société mondaine des 17-20 ans du lycée.

Il capta un regard furtif de Scott et Stiles comprit qu'il avait compris ce qu'ils étaient et le latino lui lança un autre regard genre "pitié". Stiles se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient ou non faire, c'était leur vie et franchement il avait d'autre chat à fouetter que de s'occuper de ça.

— Voici Derek Hale et Scott McCall …

— On sait déjà qui ils sont Lydia ! Coupa Erica sur la défensive.

Stiles remarqua un étrange regard entre sa blonde et Derek Hale mais ne comprit pas leur étrange discussion visuelle.

Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, oblitérant complètement le monde qui l'entourait. Un peu plus loin, Isaac Lahey entra dans son champ de vision et se fut comme dans un film à l'eau de rose que sa mère aimait regarder. Un ralenti. Un putain de ralenti de la mort. Son regard s'ancra quelques secondes dans le sien et Stiles crut défaillir quand ce dernier lui fit un sourire et le salua d'un petit geste de la main. Il était aux anges. Rien que pour ça vous allez me dire mais il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

— Hey !

Et son monde en forme de bulle de savon coloré et parfumé à la vanille de Madagascar partit en fumée quand l'horrible sorcière Martin lui claqua des doigts devant son nez.

Sursautant, Stiles observa ses amies et "les autres" qui le dévisageaient comme s'il était un Alien. Le regard de Jackson se fit étrangement plus dur quand il se tourna vers l'élu de Stiles. Mais il s'en fichait bien.

— Quoi !? Grogna Stiles assez énervé d'être obligé de se coltiner la conn**** du lycée même si c'était sa party, elle n'avait pas à lui claquer des doigts devant les yeux comme s'il était son toutou.

Cela avait le don de le mettre en rogne.

— Quand je te parle, tu m'écoutes et tu me réponds ! Cingla Lydia, ce qui mis Stiles sur les nerfs.

— Oh je vais me … Stiles s'avança dangereusement vers Lydia dans l'intention de lui répondre à sa façon.

Heureusement que ses amies étaient là pour le retenir parce qu'il aurait bien transformer cette salo** en hachée de morue à la sauce peta***.

— Calme-toi Stiles ! Souffla Erica qui le maintenait juste d'une main.

Elle savait aussi bien que n'importe qui, que s'il le voulait, Stiles pourrait très bien en mettre une à la princesse Martin. Elle le retenait plus par habitude.

Elle l'avait déjà vu faire. Stiles en colère lui faisait vraiment peur et elle évitait que cela n'arrive. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu dans un état de fureur, elle s'était cachée derrière le canapé du salon des Stilinski et avait attendu que la tempête se calme.

Il avait fallu à un petit Stiles de 10 ans, à peu près 45 minutes et plus de 8000$ de dégâts matériels pour qu'il se calme enfin. Même le shérif n'était pas intervenu, laissant son fils expulser sa rage et sa peine. Quoi que cela fait 7 ans et le shérif de la ville qui lui servait de tout sauf de père présent, n'intervenait plus dans la vie de son fils. Elle trouvait ça révoltant mais ne pouvait rien faire, même si elle en avait l'envie.

Excédé et fatigué de batailler dans le vide face à Mlle Martin, Stiles abdiqua, se retourna et partit sans un mot en faisant un signe de la main à ses amies qui le regardèrent partir.

— Va t'excuser ! La voix de Jackson fit grincer des dents Erica et Allison.

Erica observa Jackson, le corps tendu à l'extrême, Il n'aurait accepté aucun refus de sa part même si la jeune femme avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais se ravisa devant le regard noir que lui lançait le capitaine de Lacrosse. Erica savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans leur relation. Un point noir dont elle ne connaissait pas les termes mais qui bloquait Jackson et dont Lydia tenait les ficelles.

Mais sur l'instant présent, la blonde sulfureuse se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le regard aussi dur sur Jackson. Elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et sous ses airs de tombeur à deux sous, elle était persuadée que se cachait un jeune homme bien. Malheureusement, quand on tombait sous la coupe de Lydia, on abdiquait ou on crevait. Erica, Allison et Stiles étaient encore les seuls à contrer l'oppression et la tyrannie de Lydia Martin, reine des abeilles et accessoirement le boss Levels 50 comme disait si bien Stiles.

 **"-"**

— Je n'aime pas me répéter Stiles ! Le jeune homme se tendit. La voix de Lydia claqua comme un fouet, telle la pauvre misère humaine sur le monde.

— Je m'en vais alors tu n'as plus rien à dire ! Stiles se tourna vers elle alors qu'il remettait sa veste pour partir.

— Promis Ô grande Lydia, maitresse de l'univers et impératrice suprême, je ne viendrais plus à tes soirées, ni même …

— Ça j'y compte bien ! Coupa la jeune femme en le foudroyant du regard. Mais je te parle de Jackson !

Stiles était perdu. Qu'est-ce que boulet-je-me-la-pète avait avoir là-dedans ? Il ne souvenait pas avoir interagit avec lui dans la soirée, hormis le regard presque assassin qu'il avait lancé à Isaac mais sinon il ne voyait pas du tout. Stiles pensait qu'il devait peut-être lui donner le numéro de sa super psychologue, Mlle Morin. Super psy, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans alors qu'il devait faire un travail sur lui-même à cause de ses terreurs nocturnes, des cauchemars à répétition et ses sautes d'humeurs. Il avait vraiment ne vie de rêves, y'a pas à dire.

— Écoute, je ne …

— Jackson m'appartient, tu comprends ça ? Il est à moi et tu vas oublier qu'il existe, parce que sache bien que j'ai de quoi te pourrir la vie bien plus que je ne le fais déjà et c'est un régal quotidien.

Stiles tombait littéralement des nues. Lydia le menaçait pour une chose qu'il ignorait totalement. Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Qu'avait-il pu bien lui faire pour qu'elle s'acharne contre lui ? Bon si ce n'était que pour cette histoire de cochon, ce n'était pas si grave ! Mais Stiles sentait que cela allait bien plus loin que ça. Bien plus profondément sous cette couche de maquillage.

— Personne ne me le prendra tu as compris le raté ? Parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu seras toujours le second choix et rien de plus !

— Pardon ? S'étonna Stiles du "choix" du mot.

— Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ? Ça m'étonne pourtant, tu vis en second choix. Ton père préfère notre bon proviseur que son propre fils, Jackson me préfère moi à toi et tes amies t'ont choisis parce qu'il ne restait plus que toi dans leur carnet d'adresse de "bonne poire de l'année" pour faire leur 4 volontées. Stiles regarda Lydia sourire en battant des cils outrageusement en se dandinant comme la morue machiavélique qu'elle était.

Elle savait que ses mots le touchait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Elle savait appuyer là où cela faisait mal. Stiles eut soudainement le vertige, il sentit sa tête tourner et son cœur se serrait durement dans un étau comme si quelqu'un venait de glisser sa main dans sa poitrine et serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Reculant pour prendre de la distance avec l'être le plus diabolique qu'il ait pu rencontrer, Stiles chancela de nombreuses fois avant de tomber sur sa Jeep qu'il affectionnait tant et se calla dedans quelques instants pour se reprendre.

Elle avait tout juste la garce. Son père était devenu un étranger depuis la mort de Claudia Stilinski 7 ans plutôt. L'homme de loi s'était éloigné de son fils et Stiles pensait que son père le tenait pour responsable de sa mort même s'il n'était pour rien dans tout ça. C'est John qui devait déposer la voiture de sa femme pour une simple révision. Malheureusement, le système des freins eut une défaillance et Claudia Stilinski fit une chute de dix mètres dans un ravin. Elle décéda quelques heures plus tard, seule, dans le froid d'un hiver rude.

Stiles eut du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa mère était morte. Il s'en tenait pour responsable encore aujourd'hui malgré qu'il n'y ait rien à voir. Sa mère serait encore des leurs aujourd'hui, avec son père. Ils seraient heureux. Délivré d'un fils gênant, sans filtre de paroles et hyperactif. Quelquefois, il lui arrivait de rêver de cet accident. Il était immobile au milieu de la route et regardait la scène sans pouvoir bouger. Il avait beau hurler à la mort, supplier pour qu'il échange sa place avec elle. Claudia Stilinski était la lumière de la famille, le rayon de soleil qui épanouissait les hommes de la maison.

Mais le pire, ce n'est pas d'être éloigné de son père qui brisait Stiles, non, le pire c'est de savoir que son père avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'il était son proviseur et que John Stilinski ne lui parlait pas. Ni de son amant, même si Stiles se fichait bien que ce soit un homme ou une femme, tant que son père était heureux, mais bien que le shérif le tînt éloigné de lui et ne lui parlait plus sauf pour les mots d'usages et les conversations banales du quotidien. C'est ça qui le faisait souffrir. Pourtant Stiles ne faisait rien pour y remédier, il s'éloignait aussi tant par culpabilité que pour se protéger.

Alors que sa respiration se fit plus difficile, des petits points noirs apparurent dans ses yeux, il faisait une crise de panique, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas fais. Mais savoir qu'il était seul sans aide, le fit paniquer encore plus. Personne n'était à ses côtés pour l'aider ou simplement le soutenir, il se sentait seul, comme d'habitude.

Il s'assit sur le sol et s'appuya dos contre la portière de sa voiture. Il devait tenter, au moins ça, de reprendre une respiration normale mais il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider ou le distraire un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, il ne pouvait plus qu'admettre que c'était la fin. Il allait mourir ici, sur la route, adossé à sa voiture. Seul. Sans avoir dit à son père qu'il l'aimait malgré la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Il ne pourra pas dire à Erica qu'elle est une amie fidèle et géniale et que grâce à elle, il avait découvert les joies de la foule pendant un concert grunge. Il ne pourra jamais connaitre les joies de famille avec Allison. Il ne pourra pas dire adieu à Jackson. Jackson ? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui dans un moment pareil ? Il devrait penser à Isaac, mais pas …

— Stiles ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix affolée de Jackson à ses côtés. Il ne voyait plus que du noir et des pointillés fixés à l'horizon de sa vision. Mais il sentait bien la détresse dans sa voix, son impuissance face à la situation.

— Stiles dis-moi quoi faire ! S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse …

— Respirer … je peux plus … Je …

Tout son corps se tendit un instant avant de reprendre une respiration lente. Stiles ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Les lèvres de Jackson s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Délicatement, Jackson l'embrassa plus goulument, posant ses mains en coupe sur son visage. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Jackson pouvait embrasser de cette façon. Avec douceur et légèreté, comme un nuage en plein été, une brise marine au bord de la plage.

Stiles lâcha un long soupir alors que le blond s'écarta de lui. Il était complétement retourné, son cœur venait de chavirer comme un bateau en pleine tempête. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage inquiet mais ravi du blondinet.

— Tu as été mon tout premier baiser Stiles Stilinski, tu t'en souviens ? Tu avais fait une crise comme celle-là après la mort de ta mère et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ce jour-là, je t'ai embrassé et ta crise avait disparu.

— Je … Je …

— Ne dis rien, t'inquiète, ça restera entre nous ! dit-il en se relevant.

Stiles ne savait ce qui l'avait blessé à ce moment-là, son détachement ou le fait qu'il avait trop honte d'avoir embrassé un idiot hyperactif à tendance crise de panique. Ou le fait qu'il s'éloigna aussi rapidement de lui. Mais son cœur se brisa doucement quand Jackson partit de son côté sans rien dire de plus et disparaitre dans la nuit alors qu'il longeait la route en direction de sa voiture.

Stiles resta là quelques minutes de plus. Il décida que sa soirée humiliation avait assez duré. Il monta dans sa Jeep et rentra chez lui, son cœur compressé par des doutes et des questions. Pourquoi avait-il pensé à Jackson ? Pourquoi avait-il eu mal quand celui-ci s'était éloigné de lui ? Pourquoi son cœur se serrait en repensant au souvenir de son premier baiser avec Jackson ?


	4. Chapter 03

Hello mes licornes garous voici un nouveau chapitre de ma petite fiction.  
Petite précision car on me l'a rappelé dans une rw, merci ma petite "Au fil de ma plume".  
Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. L'histoire (meme si elle change sur certains points) appartient a Ari Sanders sur le film "The Duff - Le faire valoir"

Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous et on se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la chapitre 04

* * *

 **03  
Ce silence/Bound to you**

Stiles arriva de très mauvaise humeur au lycée. Pour cause, sa vie était pourrie à souhait et il ne savait pas comment démêler les emmerdes qui l'entouraient. Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer de comprendre mais quand rien ne veut venir, ce n'est pas la peine de creuser pour y découvrir des trésors vides d'explications.

Pour commencer, sa soirée chez Lydia s'était soldé par des menaces de la maitresse de maison qui s'était permis de le rabaisser plus bas que terre en lui expliquant combien il ne servait à rien et qu'il n'était qu'un second choix que la vie laissait sur le carreau.

Pour continuer sur une note joyeuse, il avait failli mourir, Lydia avait réussi à lui provoquer une crise de panique qui l'avait presque laissé sans force. Était apparu à cet instant l'abruti Whittemore qui s'était permis de l'embrasser. Résultat ? Stiles n'était pas mort mais il avait le cerveau en vrac, comme si une tornade était passé par là pour foutre sa vie encore plus en l'air.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de son père de s'y mettre. Quelle idée de rentrer plus tôt d'une soirée et de trouver son père affalé sur le canapé, embrassant son proviseur à pleine bouche et à moitié nu sur l'homme de loi. La gêne du moment s'était transformée en colère froide. Stiles ne supportait plus le comportement de son père. Même si Mr Argent s'était excusé, mortifié par la découverte. Stiles s'en fichait mais le manque de communication de son père le rendait furieux.

Lui qui avait rêvé, étant petit de devenir comme son héro de paternel, aujourd'hui il rêvait que ce héro déchu disparaisse de sa vie. Il avait perdu son père le jour où Claudia était morte. Et Stiles se persuadait de jour en jour que son père ne reviendrait plus. Il était présent physiquement mais absent en sa présence.

Stiles s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et s'était glissé sur le toit par la fenêtre pour fumer une clope. Il fumait rarement mais parfois quand il ne supportait plus rien, ou quand il était stressait, il aimait prendre une bouffée de poison. Il avait commencé quelques années plutôt en espérant que son père réagirait face à cette pseudo rébellion d'autorité. Mais rien n'en fut. John Stilinski l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou et s'était retourné sans dire un mot pour partir au travail.

Depuis, le jeune homme gardait cette mauvaise habitude les soirs où il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se droguer ou même de boire à l'excès. Mais une cigarette de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal. Enfin c'est qu'il croyait à ce moment-là.

Le week-end s'était ensuite passé dans le silence écrasant d'une maison vide. John avait passé ses journées au travail. Et Stiles avait fais le ménage, les lessives, préparé les repas de la semaine et fais ses devoirs. Puis il avait passé son dimanche devant ses films préférés sans vraiment pouvoir se focaliser sur les images, il avait la tête complètement ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Jackson. Il avait beau le chasser de sa tête, rien ne fonctionnait. Rien ne pouvait éviter à sa tête de ressasser le baiser que le blond lui avait donné, il avait encore le goût des lèvres du blond sur sa bouche. Leurs douceurs et la sensation de manque juste après.

En se réveillant le lundi matin, il était d'une humeur exécrable et ne savait comment se débarrasser de cette colère et de ce sentiment que quelque chose allait arriver ce jour. Il n'aimait pas ça et espérait que se rendre en cours avec sa musique préférée lui rendrait sa bonne humeur. Seulement, il était tombé sur Jackson en arrivant en cours et voir que le jeune homme l'évitait alors que Stiles voulait simplement s'expliquer le rendait encore plus irritable.

Ce fut bien pire quand Lydia du fond du couloir le fixa alors qu'elle embrassait le blond à pleine bouche sous les ricanements de sa bande de boulet. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour le narguer. Il était dans un état de colère et de frustration qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à sortir Jackson de sa tête et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

— Salut ! Stiles se figea. Il se tourna doucement et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

Non il ne rêvait pas, Isaac Lahey se trouvait face à lui, un sourire charmeur sur son visage et ses yeux pétillant le fixaient, lui.

— Euh … Salut …

— Désolé de te déranger mais je sais que tu es bon en Littérature et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner des cours particuliers ?

Stiles ne savait plus quoi dire. Pas que d'ordinaire il aurait su quoi dire pour dissiper son malaise face à son fantasme numéro un, mais maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de le faire, il bafouilla.

— Euh … ouais bien sûr … Tout ce que tu veux …

Son corps se mit à chauffer sous le regard dévorant du jeune blond bouclé. Il avait espéré ce jour depuis longtemps. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois et pourtant il était incapable de faire des phrases cohérentes sans devenir rouge cramoisi.

— Disons ce soir à 18 heure chez toi ?

— Ouais … Pas … Pas de problèmes … Tu sais où j'habite ?

— Bien sûr ! Stiles se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil sous les yeux d'Isaac qui lui fit un clin d'œil en partant.

Stiles se dit que finalement sa journée ne serait pas si pourri que ça. C'est en sifflotant qu'il dépassa Jackson dont le regard était terne et vide, qu'il se rendit en classe où ses amies devaient l'attendre.

 **"-"**

Stiles sautillait telle une gazelle heureuse de vivre dans la savane. Il était sur un petit nuage rose entouré d'arc-en-ciel et de licornes chevauchée par des Calinours riant aux éclats. Rentré depuis une demi-heure, il n'avait pas chômé. Telle une tornade du rangement, il avait fait un brin de ménage dans sa chambre, changé les draps et rangé sa chambre pour que tout soit parfait quand Isaac arriverait. Il avait même réussi à faire des cookies dont il avait préparé la pâte la veille pour son goûter de la semaine. Impatient et heureux comme un camé qui attend sa dose de crack, le jeune homme ne tenait plus en place, il dut même prendre son médicament pour l'hyperactivité histoire de se calmer un peu.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée sonna pile poil à 18h, Stiles vérifia une dernière fois son allure dans le miroir de l'entrée. Même s'il n'était pas un canon, il se trouva potable dans l'ensemble.

— Hey ! Salua Isaac avec un sourire encore plus irrésistible que le matin.

— Salut ! Vas-y rentre ! Stiles s'écarta et laissa le jeune blond bouclé entrer dans la demeure familiale.

Stiles lui emboita le pas et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre. Dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il était terrorisé, c'était la première fois qu'un étranger entrait chez lui et surtout dans sa chambre. De plus, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui, il s'agissait d'Isaac, le plus mignon et l'un des mecs les plus sexy du bahut.

— Installe-toi où tu veux, je vais nous chercher à boire ! Stiles s'échappa de sa chambre. La chaleur était presque suffoquante dedans.

Le voir enlever sa veste alors qu'il ne portait qu'un tee shirt crème à manche courte qui lui collait au corps avait suffit à Stiles pour se sentir fébrile.

Dans la cuisine, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration et regarda le plafond. Juste au-dessus se trouvait sa chambre. Dans sa chambre se trouvait Isaac Lahey, installé sur son lit, en train de l'attendre. Il se faisait des illusions sur la suite des évènements, le jeune homme était venu pour des cours particuliers pas pour s'envoyer en l'air avec un minable comme lui. Mais cela faisait du bien de rêver.

Attrapant la citronnade qu'il avait faite et les cookies, Stiles remonta doucement, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Il était nerveux et ses mains ne voulaient pas arrêter de trembler.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Stiles faillit faire tomber ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Isaac s'était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le fixait d'une façon que peu de personnes l'avaient fait. Un regard intense qui commençait à le rendre étroit dans on jean.

— Tu … tu veux quoi comme cours sur la littérature … Quelle …

— Pose tout ça et vient près de moi !

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Mais étrangement il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise d'un seul coup. Un frisson lui parcourrut l'échine et ce n'était pas du plaisir. Il posa les cookies et la limonade sur son bureau et se rapprocha doucement du jeune homme. Il s'assit à ses côtés et Isaac le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Stiles l'observa se relever légèrement et se poser sur ses coudes.

— Je vais bientôt jouer dans la pièce du lycée, cette année nous faisons sans surprise Romeo et Juliette et j'ai eu le rôle principal !

— Juliette ? répondit Stiles qui, nerveux, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

— Sexy et amusant ! Tu me plais de plus en plus Stiles ! Sourit Isaac en se rapprochant de lui.

— Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles mais je pense qu'il doit être ravi de l'entendre !

— Hum ! Stiles le vit plisser les yeux et se rapprocher encore plus.

Isaac avait le visage tellement proche du sien que Stiles pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant et sans qu'il ne comprenne, des lèvres s'étaient emparées des siennes avec douceur et fermeté.

Stiles se sentit fondre complétement, les mains du blond glissèrent sur sa nuque. Délicatement, le blond fit s'allonger Stiles à ses côtés et colla son corps au sien. Hésitant, Stiles posa ses mains là où il le pouvait et ne bougea plus. Il était tétanisé, son rêve devenait réalité et il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation.

Pourtant, il avait accès à un nombre illimité de pornographie masculine mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réalité. Il ne pouvait pas se transformer en livreur de pizza ou même en nettoyeur de piscine qui transformait l'homme au foyer en objet sexuel et qu'il limait pendant 14mn52 après lui avoir presque violé la bouche avec son consentement.

Non, Stiles était dans la vraie vie et n'avait jamais eu de rapport sexuel avec personne. Il était perdu et paralysé. Isaac avait dû le sentir car il s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et le regarda étrangement. Pas un regard plein de malaise mais troublé et légèrement amusé.

— J'ai eu le rôle de Roméo ! Déclara le jeune homme sûrement pour dissiper le malaise de Stiles.

Charmant, sexy, intelligent et prévoyant. Stiles pourrait tomber encore plus amoureux si … Si son esprit ne s'était pas mis en marche vers un autre blond. Foutu cerveau ! Pourquoi penser à Jackson alors qu'Isaac était sur son lit et qu'il était prêt à briser sa virginité. Il était persuadé que le bouclé serait une première fois magique et extraordinaire comme un feu d'artifice en plein mois de juillet couché dans l'herbe sous un vent légèrement frais. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il pense à Jackson.

— Et je voulais que tu m'en dises plus sur Shakespeare et sa pièce pour je puisse m'imprégner du personnage. Continua Isaac sans se rendre compte que Stiles était ailleurs.

— Je me suis dis que tu serais le mieux placé pour m'y aider et surtout que je pourrais enfin jouer la scène du baiser avec celui qui hante mes jours et souille mes nuits ! Sourit-il.

Stiles se réveilla et rougit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

— Mon dieu, tu es trop mignon quand tu souris ! S'exclama Isaac et lui retirant ses mains pour observer son visage.

— Tu es comme un ciel de soir d'été avec toutes ces constellations qui illuminent ton visage, tu es tellement beau que j'en ai le souffle couper, comment peux-tu être toi et ne pas voir que tu es la lumière qui illumine mon chemin ?

Stiles le regarda, yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction. En plus d'avoir toutes les qualités, c'était un poète merveilleux. Le brun posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa d'un geste tendre.

— Je … Je suis …

— Tu es quoi Stiles ?

— Je suis … Je ne l'ai jamais … Disons qu'en cette matière, je suis …

— Vierge ? Demanda Isaac dont la voix était presque affolée. Stiles avait bien entendu l'affolement et la peur dans sa voix. Son visage changea d'expression rapidement mais son corps était quand même tendu.

— Oui ! Répondit Stiles en s'écartant de lui pour se mettre debout.

— Je comprendrais que …

— Attend ! Je suis désolé ! S'écria Isaac en se levant à son tour. Il contourna le lit et se mit devant lui.

D'un geste doux, il souleva le visage de Stiles avec sa main et l'obligea a ancrer son regard dans le sien.

— Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te vexer, je suis simplement étonné et surtout ravi d'être, peut-être celui qui te fera perdre ta virginité, c'est le plus bel honneur que tu puisses me faire. Isaac déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres et le tira avec lui sur le lit.

Stiles se laissa faire et Isaac l'enferma dans une étreinte. Le blond posa la tête de Stiles sur son torse et d'une main lui caressa le dos.

Stiles avait toujours se sentiment de malaise. Cet effroyable sensation que quelque chose clochait. Il pensait que s'était sûrement dû à Jackson et ce petit truc qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Mais il chassa bien vite cette idée pour se reporter à Isaac et sa bouche qui s'avançait de la sienne. Quand elles se retrouvèrent, Stiles oublia tout et se laissa porter vers un câlin des plus agréable.

 **"-"**

Isaac était parti depuis une heure et Stiles n'était toujours pas redescendu de son petit nuage. Ils étaient restés l'un contre l'autre, à profiter de la chaleur de leurs corps collés et ce plaisir infini de leurs bouches qui fusionnaient pour ne former que des gémissements que Stiles avalait avec plaisir.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure et demi de pelotage que le jeune homme bouclé d'extirpa avec une certaine réticence pour rentrer chez lui. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas étudié les cours que Stiles devait donner mais ils avaient bien travaillé un début de corps à corps. Il se doutait bien que la soirée en serait toute autre. La sonnerie de la porte se mit à retentir et Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il n'attendait personne, à moins qu'Isaac revînt faire semblant de récupérer quelque chose qu'il avait oublié pour lui voler un nouveau baiser.

Ouvrant la porte sans se soucier une seconde de la personne qui se trouvait derrière, l'humeur de Stiles baissa du niveau " Bonheur Ultime " à " Une P***** D'Envie De Meurtre "

— Quoi ? Râla Stiles qui mit toute sa mauvaise humeur dans sa question quand Jackson se présenta à sa porte.

— C'est fou ce que tu peux être agréable quand ton voisin débarque pour te demander de l'aider avec ses maths ! Grinça Jackson en fronçant les sourcils légèrement agacé visiblement.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, demanda à ton garde-fou, elle est la meilleure dans cette discipline surtout pour calculer ses mauvais coups, outre le fait, Mr Whittemore Junior que je te ferais signaler par-dessus le marché que j'ai tenté, à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui, de te parler mais que tu m'as consciemment ignoré ou évité mais surtout que je ne suis pas à ta disposition et par-dessus tout, tu viens de gâcher ma fin de journée car j'ai passé un moment fabuleux avec Isaac ce soir …

— Tu as QUOI ? S'écria Jackson dont le visage prenait une teinte rouge de colère.

— J'ai passé une fin d'après-midi dans les bras de mon petit-ami…

— Isaac Lahey ? Ton petit-ami ? Mais …

— Rien du tout ! Tu n'as rien à dire c'est clair ? S'énerva soudainement Stiles face à Jackson.

— J'en ai ma claque de toi et de ta grognasse qui me pourrissez la vie avec vos histoires, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser de cette façon et disparaitre sans que je puisse avoir des explications, même si c'est pour me sauver la vie, merci d'ailleurs de m'avoir sauver la vie. Stiles reprit sa respiration et observa la multitude de sentiments passer sur le visage de Jackson et reprit sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

— Tant que tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux, laisse-moi tranquille ! Sur ces paroles, Stiles claqua la porte au nez de Jackson qui ne devait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Stiles cogna sa tête contre la porte en bois et resta un moment immobile. Jackson n'avait rien fait et pourtant il était dans tous ses états. Le simple fais de repenser à ce baiser, remuait quelque chose au fond de lui qu'il espérait bien enfouis et fermé à jamais.

Il savait que c'était lui qui était perdu. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Jackson sortait avec Lydia qui avait un certain ascendant sur son fichu lycée. Avec Erica et Allison, les trois mousquetaires d'Alexandre Dumas façon Beacon Hills n'était pas de taille à affronter le cardinal Martin et ses sbires. Il leur manquait d'Artagnan.


	5. Chapter 04

**04**  
 **Shame On You**

Stiles était d'humeur mitigée ce matin, Isaac n'était pas venu en classe depuis trois jours et ne répondait plus à ses messages depuis deux jours. Pourtant il était persuadé de l'avoir vu au Starbucks le soir précédent en compagnie d'un autre garçon. Mais n'étant pas sûr, il n'avait osé s'approcher pour en être sûr. Seulement quand on observe quelqu'un depuis un moment, on arrive à reconnaitre sa gestuelle. Et Stiles connaissait sa gestuelle par cœur. Comme un livre qu'il aurait lu une centaine de fois en mémorisant chaque mot.

De plus, son père n'était pas rentré non plus depuis deux jours. Inquiet il avait appelé le centrale et Maryline, l'agent d'accueil adorable lui avait certifiée qu'il était malade et qu'il était chez eux depuis deux jours. Ce fut un nouveau coup de poignard que reçut Stiles ne plein cœur. Son père avait préféré faire l'école buissonnière sûrement en compagnie de son proviseur qui venait juste de rentrer d'une convention des écoles qui avait duré trois jours.

Stiles était au plus bas mais tentait par tous les moyens de garder la tête hors de l'eau sinon il savait qu'il allait couler dans les abîmes de la souffrance et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Quoi que cela réveillerait peut-être des personnes ou cela lui confirmerait qu'il n'était rien aux yeux des gens qu'il aimait.

Tout ça commencait doucement à lui courir sur le haricot, mais bien sérieusement. Il se demandait quand les gens arrêteraient de la prendre pour un con et d'assumer leurs responsabilitées au lieu de le faire culpabiliser. Soudain, il se dit que "peut-être" il devrait faire comme avec les pansements. Tout arracher d'un coup ça ferait moins mal. Pour lui du moins. Mais les autres, ce souciaient-ils de lui. Non ! Ce fut la seule réponse que son cerveau se permit de faire résonner en boucle.

Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il sortit brutalement de ses rêveries quand un bras d'origine latino le ceintura tandis que l'autre se colla à ses lèvres pour l'empêcher d'émettre un hurlement pas du tout viril. Alors qu'il allait se débattre, son regard fut happé par un autre, plus brutal, plus sauvage mais surtout meurtrier.

— Promis, je ne dirais rien si vous me laissez partir ! Souffla Stiles alors que Scott se détacha de lui pour se mettre à côté de Derek.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on te veut ? Ronchonna légèrement Derek alors que Stiles regardait autour de lui.

— Sérieux les mecs ! Pour séquestrer quelqu'un faudrait déjà que vous trouviez plus grand parce que …

— Tais-toi tu parles trop et ça m'agace ! Coupa Derek qui ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

— Vous kidnappez le fils du shérif pour l'emmener dans un placard à balai afin de me faire je ne sais quoi, si c'est encore un coup de Lydia …

— Cette pétasse ! Grogna Derek qui jeta un œil à son acolyte.

Stiles se demandait comment ces deux-là pouvaient sortir ensemble. Ils étaient tellement différents tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Scott était le type sexy mais horriblement timide. Alors que Mr Muscle Hale ne savait pas communiquer et terriblement sexy mais un foutu bourrin.

— Je ne suis pas un fan des plans à plusieurs …

— Fais-le taire ! S'exclama Derek et levant les yeux au ciel. Quoique c'était un peu compliqué de lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'au-dessus d'eux se trouvait un plafond en ciment.

— Ce n'est pas dans notre intention, nous nous sommes fidèle et n'allons pas voir ailleurs mais surtout nous ne cherchons pas à te kidnapper ou te faire du mal au contraire, enfin pas intention…

— Pour faire simple Isaac se fout de ta gueule parce que sa saloperie de sainteté bouffeuse de bites par kilomètres lui a demandé en service !

— QUOI ? Stiles essayait de bien comprendre les paroles de Derek. Paroles assez crut à son goût mais qui au moins était le moyen le plus direct de dire les choses.

— Lydia a demandé à Isaac qui est un de ses plans culs ultra régulier, ce que Jackson ignore, de t'éloigner de lui en sortant avec toi ! Voilà ! Sourit Scott comme soulagé d'avoir révélé à Stiles l'immonde vérité.

Il était sur le cul. Enfin pas dans le sens propre du terme parce qu'à l'instant il se tenait debout sur ses deux jambes qui menaçaient quand même de s'écrouler sous les informations que venait de lâcher Scott et Derek.

Il repensa aux derniers jours et comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté par la reine des salopes et l'un de ses valets de cul.

— Mais quel con !

— Ouep ! Confirma Derek qui grimaça sous le coup de coude de Scott le fusillant du regard.

— Mais pourquoi vous venez m'en parler, on ne se connait même pas et si ça se trouve vous êtes de mèche avec Lydia pour me ridiculiser encore plus …

— Tiens ! Derek sortit un petit carnet de son blouson en cuir et lui tendit.

— C'est quoi ? Demanda méfiant le fils du shérif. Il le prit et observa la couverture. Il s'agissait d'un petit carnet ou était inscris…

— Ce sont les mots de Jackson ! Ce sont ses plus intimes écrits …

— Désolé mais …

— Lis le ! Claqua Derek en lui lançant ce fameux regard de tueur.

Regard qu'il gardait pour ses adversaires sur le terrain, Stiles comprenait pourquoi son équipe gagnait à chaque saison.

— C'est mon meilleur ami et lui aussi a droit à sa part de bonheur, il n'est pas si heureux qu'il le montre … Derek arrêta de parler et sortit de la pièce sans un regard sur Stiles.

Regard dans lequel le jeune homme crut déceler une pointe de tristesse.

— S'il te plait lis le ! Demanda Scott en sortant à son tour.

Stiles resta là. Assis en tailleur dans le placard, ignorant son téléphone qui vibrait. À lire ce petit carnet remplit de mots. Des mots qui faisaient mal autant qu'ils faisaient du bien. Certains étaient emplis d'une peine incommensurable, tandis que d'autres lui donnaient des petits papillons dans le ventre. Il pleura aussi. Il sourit peu.

Mais voilà les mots d'un jeune homme perdu et meurtri dans une vie aussi fade et morne que la sienne. Mais c'était aussi les mots d'une personne amoureuse coincée contre son gré par une immonde salope perverses et narcissique dont la cour s'amusait à mettre en danger des personnes pour son seul plaisir.

Il reconnut certaines phrase qu'une personne lui avait dites alors qu'elle avait été inscrite sur ce petit carnet des mois auparavant. Et ce fut là, comme une révélation. Inconsciemment son esprit avait sonné la clochette d'alarme, d'où le malaise qu'il avait ressenti quelques jours plutôt.

Quand enfin il sortit du placard, ce fut bien deux heures et demi plus tard. Il avait pris sa décision et Beacon Hills allait prendre feu. Enfin deux trois personnes. Et pas vraiment du feu. D'un parce que la ville ne lui avait rien fais. Et de deux parce qu'il avait toujours peur de se brûler la moindre parcelle de peau.

Stiles déambula dans les couloirs où se bousculaient les élèves pour attendre leur prochaine classe. Il était dans une sorte de bulle étrange où se ressassait tout ce qu'il avait vécu et les compara à ce qu'il avait lu. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, les unes après les autres, s'emboitant de façon claire et coordonnée. Et toute cette merde à cause de son père, encore une fois.

— Stiles ? La bulle éclata. Et Jackson apparut face à lui. Le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Plus loin se trouvait Lydia Martin dont l'éternel sourire s'était fait la malle.

— Stiles tu vas … Où as-tu eu ça ? Grinça le blond et se mettant devant lui comme pour cacher le carnet au monde entier.

— Stiles tu vas me répondre…

— Tout ça pour ça ? Couina Stiles qui en avait marre. Sa journée ne faisait que se dégrader et il avait besoin d'un exutoire. Mais il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Jackson. Il souffrait assez comme ça. Soudain au loin, il aperçut une personne qui pourrait sûrement l'aider. Involontairement, mais il n'aurait pas le choix.

Il murmura une petite phrase et frappa !

 **"-"**

Voilà comment la première partie de son plan se mit en route. Il avait suffi que le proviseur dise ;

— Stilinski ? Dans mon bureau !

— Vous faut-il une invitation Mr Stilinski, car ma patience a des limites.

Pour se retrouver à attendre son père en silence dans le bureau du proviseur Argent. Il appréhendait autant qu'il paniquait. Il savait qu'il avait hérité des colères magistrales du côté des Stilinski par son père. Et ne valait mieux pas cherchait papa Shérif. Mais quand il nous reste plus que ça pour qu'il nous remarque, il faut ce qu'il faut.

Assis dans son siège, Stiles observait le bureau de Mr Argent. La pièce où se trouvait le bureau du proviseur était simple mais à l'image de son propriétaire, lumineux et sobre. L'homme le fixait depuis dix minutes sans rien dire, il semblait au jeune homme qu'il essayait de trouver les mots pour lui parler mais ne savait pas lesquels utiliser. Et Stiles se régalait de ce petit effet.

— Stiles …

— N'essayez même pas de m'adresser la parole ! Claqua Stiles dont la colère irradiait la pièce.

Les yeux azur de Christopher Argent prirent une teinte sombre face à son comportement et Stiles savait que lui aussi était en colère. Il n'aimait pas les rebelles et les personnes qui lui manquaient de respect. Mais pour une fois, Stiles avait l'avantage du terrain glissant sur lequel Mr le Proviseur tentait une approche.

— Je n'aime pas les jeunes hommes qui me manquent de respect et qui bravent mon autorité jeune homme, ici vois-tu c'est moi qui commande …

— Vous allez faire quoi ? Me renvoyer trois jours ? Une semaine ? Non encore mieux ! Définitivement. Mon père va être tellement ravi de cette nouvelle. Grimaça Stiles en grinçant des dents.

— Ne tente pas ta chance jeune homme, je suis certes magnanime mais tu pousses un peu …

— Vous savez ce que ça fait de rentrer chez soi et de se sentir un étranger auprès de son père et de sa maison ? Demanda Stiles qui se redressa correctement sur le siège.

Il se rendit compte que sa question avait coupé la chique à son proviseur qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

— Moi je sais ! Chaque soir quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai une boule à l'estomac qui grossit à chaque pas que je fais quand je sors de ma voiture. J'appréhende d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir si mon père, enfin je devrais dire mon géniteur parce que "père" cela signifierait qu'il se soucit et s'occupe de moi mais bref passons. Stiles balaya d'un mouvement de la main, la réponse sourde du proviseur.

— J'appréhende de savoir si John Stilinski sera présent. Pas que j'en ai peur mais quand il n'est pas là, je me sens pas oppressé par le silence qui règne entre nous depuis 7 ans. J'ai perdu mon "père" le même jour que ma mère et je vis constamment avec un fantôme qui rentre que pour changer d'uniforme ou coucher avec vous quand il croit que je serais absent une soirée !

Le visage mortifié du proviseur lui donna un goût amer mais à moitié victorieuse quand même. Seulement, il n'avait pas fini.

— Vous allez me dire que mon père … Géniteur paie mes études, mes vêtements, ma nourriture et tous mes loisirs, mais figurez-vous monsieur le proviseur, qu'il a pour obligation de me payer mon instruction au moins jusqu'à mes 21 ans.

Il avait fais des recherches poussées pour savoir comment se débrouiller plus tard quand il quittera la maison.

— Ensuite, il est le shérif et ne peut décemment pas avoir un fils qui se fringue et ressemble à un clochard rachitique, que penseraient ses concitoyens quand même, et pour finir en beauté mes loisirs se résument à lire, sortir une fois tous les trois mois au cinéma et faire des balades en forêt, la seule chose sur laquelle il est pointilleux c'est ma voiture, il a peur de quoi ? Que je finisse comme ma mère ? Dans un sens je suis sûr que cela l'arrangerait…

— Comment oses-tu ?

Stiles sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie. La colère et la déception qui se lisait sur son visage fit mal au cœur de Stiles mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et il n'en avait pas envie. Cela tombait bien qu'il ait tout entendu ça lui éviterait de recommencer.

— Quoi papa chéri ? Ce que je dis te choque ? Te met en colère ? Oh non attends, tu viens de m'adresser la parole ? Wouaw …

— À ta place jeune homme je ne finirais pas cette phrase si tu veux pas aggraver ton cas ! renifla furieusement le shérif.

— Oh ! Stiles fit une moue provocatrice.

Son sentiment de rage venait de dépasser un stade de non-retour, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son père lui faisait plus de mal que n'importe quoi. Les blessures n'étaient pas physique mais bien psychologique et creusaient un gouffre profond dans son cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine papounet ? Le fait que je pense que tu serais mieux sans moi ? Ou que j'en sois persuadé ? Non mieux ! J'ai mieux parce que vois-tu depuis 7 ans je ne pense qu'à ça, j'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, j'en pleure la journée, mais comme tu es un homme occupé par tes concitoyens et par …

Stiles regarda Mr Argent qui se rapetissait dans son fauteuil de proviseur.

— Que même pas tu t'aperçois que j'ai envie de crever tellement ça fait mal alors je vais te le dire une seule fois.

Stiles s'approcha de son père qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota mais dont le corps était tendu et crispé à l'extrême et pointa son doigt accusateur sur lui.

— Dans 7 mois, j'ai dix-huit ans et je toucherais l'héritage de ma mère ! À ce moment-là, je dégagerais de ta vie pour toujours et tu pourras vivre celle qui te correspond, ne t'inquiète pas pour tes citoyens, ils ne savent même pas le mauvais père que tu es et ne le sauront jamais et puis promis je dirais rien pour vous deux même si vous avez détruis ma vie …

Stiles avait envie de pleurer. Il était à bout et malgré le fait qu'il ait enfin dis ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce sentiment de malaise et de souffrance qui l'étreignait en permanence ne décida pas de s'éloigner mais lui comprima le cœur encore plus fort.

— J'aurais préféré mille fois être mort à la place de maman !

Stiles se sentit découragé. Las. Il soupira devant l'inaction de John. Encore une fois le shérif ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans un silence de complaisance plutôt que de se battre contre ou pour son fils.

Stiles observa l'homme de loi qui devenait de plus en plus lointain pour lui. Décidant qu'il lui avait donné sa chance, le jeune homme prit son sac.

— Faites ce que bon vous semblera Mr Argent, j'ai plus la force de me battre ou je n'en ai plus l'envie ! Expliqua abattu l'élève en sortant du bureau et prenant la direction de la sortie du bahut.

Il avait tellement envie que son père hurle. S'explique. Le contredise. Mais rien. L'homme de loi n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et s'était muré derrière un mutisme de résilience. C'est ce qui fit le plus mal au jeune homme.


	6. Chapter 05

05  
Si mes larmes tombent/Je t'aime tant

John posa ses clés dans le petit bol qui était posé dans l'entrée de sa maison. Bol qui avait survécu à la détresse de son fils le jour de l'enterrement de Claudia. Il n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un état de détresse émotionnel pareille. Il avait attendu qu'il se calme et fais appel à une infirmière adorable qui avait administré à son fils un calmant pour l'apaiser.

John alluma la lumière et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il venait de passer une journée effroyable et devait enfin avoir la discussion qu'il redoutait tant depuis 7 ans. S'il avait su que son fils avait un tel ressenti, il lui en aurait parler avant. Mais ses angoisses et ses peurs avaient pris le dessus et il n'avait jamais pu.

Tant de secrets lui avaient pourri la vie. Tant de dégoût et de colère contre lui-même avait déclenché une réaction en chaîne pour en arrivait à ça. Il se sentait sale et totalement démuni.

Après la mort de Claudia, Stiles s'était enfermé dans le mutisme le plus absolu et il lui avait fallu trois mois avant que son fils ne lui accorde un regard. Tant de mois à vivre dans la souffrance et pleurer la perte de sa femme, de sa meilleure amie, de son double.

Seulement, il ne pouvait pas expliquer les raisons qui avait poussé Claudia à se suicider. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que sa maman avait préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre avec une maladie qui la transformerait en légume sans souvenirs de son fils et de son mari. Une saleté de maladie qui aurait rendu leur vie intenable.

Lui-même n'étais pas au courant des projets de Claudia. S'il l'avait su, il l'en aurait empêché. Ce fut quelques jours plus tard, quand il reçut une lettre de sa femme, posté avant sa mort qu'il comprit son geste. Trop tard assurément.

Mais l'homme avait été lâche et injuste envers son fils, il n'avait pu révéler à son enfant que sa mère avait préféré les abandonner tous les deux, plutôt que de se battre et de vivre quelques mois, quelques années de plus avec eux. Il comprenait les raisons de son acte mais il lui en voulait de les avoir abandonnés lâchement.

Puis les mois ont passés. Les années aussi. Et John s'était muré dans une conscience de déni et s'éloignait petit à petit de son fils sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Stiles était un garçon adorable, un adolescent fier et honnête. Il était indépendant et savait s'occuper de lui. Malheureusement, John était un mauvais père et n'avait pas su voir la détresse et la colère de son propre enfant. Il l'avait négligé et ne s'occupait égoïstement que de lui, plongeant dans le travail afin d'oublier ses problèmes.

Mais la rencontre avec Christopher avait changé un peu la donne. Il recommençait à être heureux et n'avait pas eu le courage ou la décence d'inclure son fils. Il savait que Stiles connaissait leur histoire et s'était mis des œillères quand Stiles n'avait pas objecté face à leur relation naissante.

Pourtant il aurait dû s'en rendre compte. Il s'en était rendu compte. Mais le shérif avait encore voulu éloigner son fils des problèmes que tout cela pourrait engendrer pour que rien ne se répercute sur lui. Égoïste. Voilà ce qu'il était. Égoïste et lâche. Parce qu'honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté hormis peut-être son job face à des citoyens fermés et bornés sur le sujet de l'homosexualité ou de la bisexualité du shérif.

Il venait simplement de perdre son fils. Son sang et sa chair. Son unique lien avec la femme qui l'avait rendu heureux pendant de longues années. Il se rappelle souvent les heures qu'il avait passé à observer son fils dans la couveuse sous le regard attendri de Claudia. Il avait été le plus heureux des maris pour devenir le plus heureux des pères … Pour ne devenir plus rien.

Il se sentait vide et las. Inutile et futile. Égoïste et lâche. Un mauvais père, c'est ce que Stiles lui avait lancé à la figure et c'est là que son cerveau a planté. Il avait été un mauvais père et Claudia lui aurait mis une claque si elle avait été un fantôme.

Il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses avec son fils. S'il pouvait les arranger ! Parce que s'il était honnête, quoi qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, son fils le chasserait et il n'aurait pas tort. Mais c'était son fils. Sa plus belle réussite. Son garçon.

John jeta un œil aux escaliers qui donnaient à l'étage supérieur et souffla. Il allait devoir dire la vérité et s'expliquer enfin sur son comportement. Il le devait. Pas qu'il y était obligé mais il ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Il ne le pouvait pas. Si Stiles partait, il ne deviendrait qu'un fantôme errant dans une maison abandonnée, vide et triste.

Le père de famille s'avança vers la pièce qui lui faisait office de bureau et entra. Son regard se porta sur un meuble qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis 7 ans. Un petit secrétaire que Claudia lui avait installé avec plein de tiroirs. Deux petites portes en bois, fermées à clé, gardaient au chaud un secret que John aurait voulu brûler. Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il sortit une petite clé cachée dans un double fond d'un des tiroirs et ouvrit précautionneusement les portes. Avec une grande peur mais en délicatesse, le shérif attrapa la dernière lettre de Claudia qu'il avait pris soin de mettre dans une pochette plastique entre deux anciens dossiers et la fit glisser délicatement entre ses doigts. Ses mains tremblaient. Son cœur palpitait dangereusement. Sa vue se brouilla, ses larmes se mirent à couler au souvenir des dernières paroles de sa femme.

Elle le connaissait tellement. Elle savait tous ses secrets et ses envies. Elle était la gardienne de ses mystères. Il n'en avait connu qu'une comme celle-ci et depuis n'en cherchait pas d'autres. Elle avait été la seule femme de sa vie. La seule à le comprendre et l'aimer tel qu'il était sans jamais lui faire de reproches. Au contraire elle s'en amusait et riait avec lui alors que son regard se posait sur un homme qu'ils trouvaient charmant tous les deux.

Il eut un petit pincement au cœur en se rendant enfin compte que plus jamais il n'aurait ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit. Même avec Christopher dont il était tombé sous le charme au premier regard. Claudia avait été le soleil de sa vie et sa lumière s'était éteinte lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mourir. Seule pendant des heures. Quelle fin atroce pour une femme aussi douce et aimante que Claudia.

John sortit le cœur lourd de son bureau et redoutait la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec Stiles. Le shérif eut une déplaisante impression en montant les escaliers. La maison lui sembla vide, sans âme comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Prit d'une soudaine et inextricable peur, l'homme monta les marche trois par trois et s'engouffra avec crainte dans la chambre de son fils.

Vide. La chambre était vide. Il vérifia les placards ou les vêtements de son fils avaient disparus. Il constata avec horreur que la salle de bain de son adolescent était aussi vide que la chambre à l'exception d'une petite gourmette que lui et Claudia avaient acheté à Stiles pour ses cinq ans.

La tête de l'homme tourna dangereusement. Il sentit son cœur battre de manière irrégulière et saccadé. Sa vue se brouilla et ses jambes chancelèrent sous le coup du désarroi de la situation. Il chuta et tomba à terre, se heurtant la tête contre le bois du lit et sombra dans le noir. Ses larmes coulèrent alors que son corps lâchait.

Une seule pensée traversa son esprit avant de s'enfoncer dans les abimes de l'inconscience. Il voulait voir son fils une dernière fois. Le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

 **"-"**

Jackson était dans le couloir avec toutes les personnes qu'il avait réussi à contacter. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour Stiles et surtout pour lui en ce moment.

En se levant ce matin, il n'aurait jamais pu croire un instant ce qui lui arriverait aujourd'hui. Déjà, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Derek, son meilleur ami, lui vole son carnet où il notait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête mais surtout les petits mots qu'il écrivait pour Stiles et que jamais il ne lirait.

Il n'aurait pas cru non plus recevoir un coup de poing de Stiles mais il avait vite compris la situation, enfin presque, quand Stiles lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance avant de lui balancer une magistrale droite dans l'estomac. C'est qu'il en avait de la force le sexy Stilinski.

Il n'aurait jamais cru passer une journée à angoisser, se retenant de ne pas partir à la recherche de Stiles quand il avait appris de la bouche d'Erica Reyes que le jeune homme s'était disputé avec son père dans le bureau du proviseur avant de disparaitre de l'école sans un mot à personne. Même pas à ses deux meilleures amies.

Il avait été d'une humeur exécrable avec tout le monde. Surtout avec Lydia qui n'arrêtait pas de le coller comme une sangsue ou une moule à un rocher. Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ses humeurs et son caractère de chieuse insupportable et manipulatrice.

Après cette journée de rêves, il était rentré chez lui et avait tenté de sonner chez Stiles avant. Mais personne n'avait répondu et sa voiture n'était pas là. Il avait réussi à s'assoupir quelques heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut et de jeter un œil dehors. La voiture du jeune homme était présente devant la maison mais pas âme qui vive dans la maison. Pas même la lampe Batman que Stiles s'était acheté au noël précèdent. Quand Stiles était chez lui, de bonne ou mauvaise humeur, quoi qu'il arrivât, cette lampe brillait et illuminait le sigle du super héros sur le plafond. Cette fois-ci, rien.

Ses parents étaient encore en voyage, Jackson dîna seul, comme beaucoup de soir. La solitude devenait sa seule véritable famille. Mais il préférait sa situation à celle de Stiles. Être en présence de son père et en être autant éloigné en même temps, ce n'était pas une vie.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa salle de bain, prêt pour sa soirée cinéma imposé avec Lydia, Jackson aperçut de la lumière dans la chambre de Stiles et jeta un œil. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour interpeller le jeune homme, le blond s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du shérif qui avait l'air de chercher quelque chose dans la chambre de Stiles.

Le cœur de Jackson rata plusieurs battements. Il le vécut comme un ralenti mais son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement quand il aperçut le shérif s'écrouler inconscient.

Pris d'une peur panique, le jeune homme prit son téléphone et appela les urgences tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la maison Stilinski. Montant les marches, rapidement il tomba sur le shérif au sol.

Cela étant, tout s'était passé très vite, les urgences médicales étaient arrivées rapidement et le jeune homme étant le seul sur les lieux entra dans l'ambulance. Malheureusement, il ne connaissait personne qui pourrait l'aider et Stiles était injoignable, son téléphone était éteint. Il se rappela que la mère de Scott était infirmière en chef à l'hôpital centrale de Beacon Hills et appela son ami.

Puis Derek fut informé. Qui en avisa Erica, Allison qui réveilla son père en pleine nuit affolé.

Et tout ce monde se retrouva dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à répondre à des questions sans importance surtout que Stiles était dans la nature et que personne ne semblait le chercher.

— Je vous signale que son fils est dehors et qu'aucun de vous, désigna Chris en prenant à parti quatre policiers qui prenaient des dépositions, ne semblent le chercher. S'énerva l'homme.

Jackson le regarda étrangement et croisa les yeux troublés d'Allison qui surveillait son père du coin de l'œil. Elle devait sûrement savoir pour son père et le shérif, ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

— Monsieur ! Calmez-vous, nos équipes sont à sa recherche, nous essayons tous les endroits où il aurait pu se rendre et que nous connaissons ! Pour votre gouverne ! S'emporta une des policière présente.

— Je vous signale que je connais Genim depuis qu'il est né, c'est la mascotte de notre commissariat…

— Drôle de façon d'honorer votre mascotte en détournant les yeux avec le comportement du shérif ! Grinça involontairement Jackson qui était tendu depuis qu'il avait compris que Stiles avait disparu.

— Je vous demande pardon !? Demanda ladite policière en haussant le ton face au comportement du jeune homme.

— Je dis …

— Jackson arrête ! Supplia Allison au bord des larmes.

Elle ne supportait plus toute cette tension et cette agitation. Elle aussi avait des torts. Ils avaient tous des torts dans cette histoire. Ils connaissaient tous Stiles et savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre il craquerait. Mais personne n'avait voulu voir le mal-être du jeune homme. Ils s'étaient tous voilés la face en se disant que cela passerait et que la situation s'arrangerait d'elle-même.

— Non ! Je dis et répète que si c'était vraiment votre mascotte et que vous le connaissiez depuis si longtemps, comment cela se fait que je ne vous ai jamais vu ? Personne ! aucun de vous ne s'est présenté chez lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles ! Personne ne s'est intéressé à lui pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il passe ses week-ends seul, ou alors avec Erica et Allison…

Jackson était furieux. Mais furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir depuis longtemps fais la même chose. Furieux de se rendre compte que s'il s'était manifesté plus tôt, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là aujourd'hui. Furieux d'avoir joué le jeu de Lydia. Furieux d'avoir laissé Isaac s'approcher de son petit cœur.

— Il passe ses vacances, enfermé dans sa chambre à regarder des films d'horreur qu'il doit connaitre par cœur à force de les visionner…

Jackson ne supportait plus la pression de sa cage thoracique. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. Il avait envie de frapper ou casser quelque chose. Il était un abruti fini et regrettait chaque moment passé avec Lydia. Il regrettait de ne pas les avoir consacrés à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment.

— Il … Il est seul en permanence et je le supporte plus !

Jackson porta ses mains à son visage pour s'apercevoir qu'il craquait. Ses larmes se mirent à dégringoler sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Sans force, il s'assit difficilement au sol, s'adossant au mur pour reprendre une respiration normale. Derek et Isaac se mirent à ses côtés, le soutenant moralement d'une présence réconfortante.

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé pendant cinq minutes, le silence pesant était aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb. Chacun méditait en quelque sorte, à réfléchir sur le sens des mots du jeune Whittemore.

— Les jeunes allez prendre l'air quelques instants … Promis je vous appelle dès que le shérif sort du bloc ! Insista Christopher qui voyait que Jackson n'avait pas envie de partir.

Le vent frais lui fit du bien finalement, même si ses deux gardes du corps à ses côtés lui donnaient chaud, il sourit en les voyant se regarder en chien de faillance.

— Vous savez les mecs je suis au courant !

— Au courant de quoi ? Fit innocemment Scott l'air de rien.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Déclara presque sincèrement Derek en détournant le regard vers l'autre côté du parking.

— Tu parles du fait qu'ils soient en couple ? Demanda Erica avec un large sourire victorieux et coquin.

— Quoi ? S'écria Scott en s'écartant de Jackson et Derek

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Continua Derek sur sa même lancée presque crédible. Mais presque !

— Non mais les mecs vous êtes aussi discrets que mon père et le shérif ! S'écria Allison sous le regard choqué de ses nouveaux amis.

— Tu étais au courant ? Demanda estomaquer Jackson qui n'en revenait pas. Tout le monde le savait ? Il était sorti avec Lydia pour rien ou quoi ?

— Ben disons que vous n'êtes pas discret dans les vestiaires du gymnase et je vous signale que le soir j'aime faire mon jogging sur le stade vu que je dois attendre mon papa chéri pour rentrer.

— Putain je te l'avais dit ! Derek baissa la tête sous le regard de Scott qui se mit à rougir furieusement.

— Et quant à mon père et le shérif, j'ai installé une caméra dans ma chambre cet été parce que j'étais sûre que ma cousine me piquait des trucs et je l'ai pas enlevé, c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert … Allison frissonna mais absolument pas de plaisir en repensant à la vidéo de son papa qui taillait…. Non elle ne pouvait pas revenir là-dessus.

— Bref … je suis au courant !

Jackson grimaça violement. Puis ce fut au tour de Scott et Derek. Il connaissait parfaitement les claquements de talons qui raisonnaient de plus en plus fort sur le sol du parking. Une synchronisation parfaite avec un pas lourd de colère. Un deuxième claquement de talons se fit entendre, mais des talons de chaussures de ville, cher, très cher. Ils les connaissaient aussi et redoutaient le pire.

— Jackson Steven Christian Whittemore ! S'écria Lydia Martin en arrivant, furieuse, aux côtés d'Isaac Lahey.

— Je t'ai attendu pendant une heure devant le cinéma, heureusement qu'Isaac m'a prévenu sinon je serais rentré chez moi furieuse ! Déclara la jeune femme en regardant d'un air de pitié ses camarades de classe présents.

— Et ? Répondit Jackson de façon détaché et pas du tout intéressé par ses états d'âmes de petite princesse capricieuse.

— Et ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après m'avoir posé un lapin ?

— Je te signale que le shérif se trouve à l'hôpital en soin intensif et par la même occasion que Stiles a disparu…

— Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? Répondit la jeune femme.

Jackson n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui répondre. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir à la recherche de Stiles mais les policiers faisaient leurs boulots et lui ne saurait pas où le chercher. Il avait déjà donné les endroits où le jeune homme aurait pu aller se réfugier et si les services de police ne le trouvaient pas à ces endroits alors il n'avait aucune chance de le trouver par lui-même.

— Lydia Martin ! Soupira Erica qui avait l'air de vouloir frapper quelqu'un. Tu me sors par les yeux et j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton comportement de pétasse frigide et manipulatrice …

— Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? Répondit encore la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

Jackson la vit sourire légèrement et ne le supportait plus. Il trifouilla dans sa veste et se leva pour lui faire face. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Lydia lui dicter sa conduite, il en avait assez bavé et Stiles méritait mieux qu'un mec comme lui mais il devait tenter sa chance.

— Tu es fière de toi ? Demanda le jeune homme qui se plaça face à elle.

La jeune femme recula légèrement en perdant son sourire narquois. Elle resta pourtant droite et fière.

— Fière ? Bien sûr, je suis fière de moi mais c'est à quel sujet ?

— Manipulation ! Égoïsme ! Tricherie ! Je ne peux pas tous les nommer mais je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle !

— Vraiment Jackson je crois que tu as passé une mauvaise soirée mais si tu viens chez moi, je te promets qu'elle se finira bien ! Minauda Lydia en s'approchant du jeune homme. Elle se colla à lui et se frotta honteusement contre le torse de Jackson en glissant sa main sur sa chemise vers son entrejambe.

Jackson l'arrêta brutalement en attrapant sa main et la serrant violement, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Indignée et colérique, la jeune femme le repoussa et s'éloigna pour se mettre à côté du jeune Lahey.

— Tu me le paieras très cher Jackson…

— Je le paye depuis 5 ans Lydia, depuis que tu as découvert que j'ai des sentiments pour Stiles. Tout ce que tu ne peux pas avoir tu le détruis. Stiles t'a rejeté, je t'ai éconduite et voilà où nous en sommes…

— Attends ! S'écria Erica qui s'avança à ses côtés. Tu es en train dire que tout ça ! Toute cette histoire c'est parce que Stiles n'a pas voulu sortir avec elle et que tu l'as jeté pour lui ? Jackson pouvait sentir la colère de la blonde.

Elle était palpable et violente. Mais ce n'était pas la seule. Allison se mit à sa droite et le blond sentit Derek et Scott dans son dos.

— Personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de me dire non ! Vous savez qui je suis …

— Une salope ?

— Une pétasse ?

— Une petite fille pourrie gâtée ?

— Une emmerdeuse ?

— La reine des salope, impératrice des pétasses pourries gâtées doublée d'une emmerdeuse royale … mais avec des chaussures extra ?

— Bien ! Approuvèrent les autres à la réponse de Scott.

— Bande de sous-merde ! Je suis la fille du maire, vous savez Mme le maire que vos parents ont élu …

— Et alors ? Coupa Alison. Mon père est le proviseur respecté d'un lycée réputé et je n'en fais pas mon domaine.

— Ma mère est l'infirmière en chef de cet hôpital. Continua Scott. Et je n'en chie pas une caisse !

— Ma mère est une femme d'affaire importante et je suis égale à moi-même ! Poursuivit Erica

— Mes parents sont bien plus riches et importants que les tiens et je ne trouve rien à rajouter car ça me fait chier de me justifier devant une petite conne qui a trop bouffé de cuillère en argent pour chier des paillettes.

Jackson pouffa à la réplique de son meilleur ami. Il ne parlait pas souvent mais le faisait rire à chacune de ses interactions. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Lydia et s'apprêta à la finir quand Isaac avec un air plus hautain que sa future ex déclara sans une once de pitié.

— Un proviseur raté qui se tape le shérif ! Une infirmière en chef ? Tu parles une bonne poire qui se tape les corvées des autres pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un salaire décent pour bien finir la fin du mois sans passé par la case "coucher avec son boss" ! Une femme d'affaire ? Une pauvre femme qui emploie d'autres femmes pour faire un travail de merde ! Ça s'appelle de la prostitution déguisée en femmes de ménage ! Et pour finir ! Derek tes parents sont juste des gros cons qui font des profits sur la tête des gens, il n'y a rien de dégradant en soit, je les applaudis plutôt mais franchement vous faites tous pitié croire que vos parents ont une quelconque influence sur la ville. Isaac soupira en regardant les visages atterrés et choqués de ses camarades.

— Et si je peux me permettre, mon père le chef des pompiers de cette ville ferait un meilleur shérif que ce boulet qu'on se traine depuis un moment et quand ce sera l'heure des nouvelles élections, John Stilinski passera à la trappe … Quoi que ce sera peut-être bientôt le cas …

Jackson n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Et pourtant son ami était d'une douceur et d'un calme à toute épreuve. Il avait testé sa patience quelques mois plus tôt dans un jeu qui consistait à toucher les points sensibles de ses coéquipiers pendant un entrainement avant une rencontre contre des trous du cul qui avaient pour habitude de certaines bassesses vocales.

Même pendant le match, tout y était passé et le latino n'avait pas flanché une seule fois, s'armant de patience et de self-control face à des abrutis de très haute qualité.

Seulement Scott devait être à bout. Et Jackson n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il frapperait Isaac Lahey, d'une droite magnifique directe dans la mâchoire. Le blond entendit un craquement sonore qui le fit grimaçait de dégoût. En l'espace de quelques secondes, son ami avait étalé Isaac et se tenait au-dessus de lui, à cheval sur son buste frappant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Jackson reprit ses esprits quand Lydia hurla et qu'Erica et Allison se précipitèrent sur Scott pour tenter de l'éloigner du jeune Lahey. Après quelques minutes à le raisonner, les filles réussirent à le calmer et Lydia tenta d'aider son ami à se relever. Ce qu'ils firent avec difficulté vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

— La bonne nouvelle c'est que vous vous trouvez déjà à l'hôpital où ma mère travaille comme une clocharde pour ne pas coucher avec son patron ! Cracha Scott en soufflant sur sa main comme si la douleur allait partir de cette façon.

— T'es trop sexe quand tu t'énerves ! Sourit Derek en prenant son mec dans ses bras et se dirigea vers l'entrée des urgences sous les rires de leurs amis.

— Vous allez me le payer bande de misérable …

— C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Ricana Allison qui n'en revenait toujours pas de la situation. "Misérable" ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas Argent ! Je vais bien trou…

— Que dalle ! Coupa Jackson en sortant son Smartphone de sa poche et coupant enfin le mode enregistreur. Ce qui est bien quand on a un père avocat comme le mien, même si je suis un enfant adopté, c'est qu'il donne toujours des conseils utiles. Jackson jubila dans les visages effrayés de Lydia et Isaac. Il avait enfin une victoire sur ces deux abrutis qui lui avaient pourris la vie.

— Maintenant tu as le choix Lydia Martin ! Soit, tu continues dans ta lancée, tu me pourris la vie encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je craque et je mette en ligne cette conversation passionnante ou même je porte plainte en remettant cette discussion à la police, de préférence au shérif !

— Où ? Demanda la jeune femme frissonnant sous le coup de l'échec ultime et l'humiliation si tout cela venait à être diffusé.

— Où ? En fait il n'y pas trente-six solutions, dégage de nos vies et fais-toi toute petite ! Vociféra Erica prête à lui en mettre une.

Jackson regarda Lydia et Isaac entrer dans les urgences. Ils semblaient avoir rapetissés. Une étrange transformation avec Quasimodo, le personnage du livre "le bossu de notre dame". Il était fier de lui. Il était fier d'eux.

— Bon ! Souffla Allison soulagée que cette partie de l'histoire soit finie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Maintenant ? Tous sursautèrent et comme un seul homme se tournèrent vers une personne que tout le monde cherchait, accompagné d'une autre que personne ne s'attendait à voir.

— Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Exigea Stiles soutenu par Vernom Boyd.


	7. Chapter 06

06  
Because Of You

Stiles se redressa douloureusement de son lit d'hôpital et grimaça sous la douleur de sa chute.

Il avait été un imbécile doublé d'un crétin. Sous le coup de la colère encore fraîche de sa dispute avec son paternel, il avait entassé dans sa valise toutes ses affaires. Voulant punir son père pour l'avoir ignoré pendant des années il avait pris la décision idiote et complétement stupide de partir chez sa tante qui vivait à Boston.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa voiture chérie en décida autrement. Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans le coffre, mademoiselle avait jugé bon de ne pas vouloir démarrer. Encore plus énervé, il décida de marcher et de se calmer en prenant la direction du cimetière où reposait sa défunte mère adorée. Mais bien sûr, à 20h le lieu de repos était fermé et Stiles se trouva encore plus idiot.

Fatigué, énervé et éreinté, Stiles se posa sur un banc à côté de la grille du cimetière et repensa à sa journée. Après coup, il lui revint en mémoire le visage de son père et l'éclat de peine qui scintillait doucement dans ses yeux.

Peut-être regrettait-il l'éloignement qu'il lui avait imposé ? Peut-être avait-il des raisons a son geste ? Mais pourquoi le faire souffrir alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque ? Un enfant qui avait besoin de son père. Un enfant qui venait de perdre sa mère.

Mais quand Stiles y repensait vraiment, son père venait aussi de perdre la femme de sa vie. Il avait perdu celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. Mais pourquoi repousser son fils alors qu'ils en souffraient tous les deux. Il faut dire que Stiles ne lui avait pas parler pendant des mois. Il n'avait parlé à personne. Pourtant lorsqu'il était sorti de son mutisme, c'est son père qui s'était éloigné. Peut-être voulait-il lui laisser du temps pour digérer et faire son deuil. On ne fait pas son deuil de la même façon à 10 ans qu'à 32.

Stiles souffla de dépit. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas dire toutes ces choses horribles qu'il avait balancé à son père, mais ça lui faisait tellement mal de tout garder qu'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme ne s'en sentit pas plus soulagé que ça, au contraire. Maintenant il culpabilisait d'avoir été horrible et s'en voulait de faire souffrir son père encore plus. Il voulait simplement ouvrir le dialogue perdu des années avant. Seulement, il n'avait fait qu'empirer leur relation.

Il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver tout seul. Il avait perdu sa mère, il ne voulait pas perdre son père. Il était toute la famille qui lui restait. Bien sûr, il avait une tante et un oncle à Boston mais ne les voyait qu'une fois par an. Et encore cela faisait trois ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il faut bien dire qu'un neveu pédé dans une famille ultra catholique pratiquante ça faisait tâche.

Stiles ricana en pensant à ce qui allait bientôt arriver quand Leonard, son cousin, leur annoncera qu'il est gay et en couple depuis 2 ans. Leonard âgé quand même de 23 ans qui va bientôt se marier avec Ryan son compagnon alors que ses parents pensaient qu'il était en couple avec une certaine "Léa". Il aimerait tellement être une petite souris pour voir ça.

Quand il se leva, sa tête se mit à tourner et son estomac hurla à la mort. Il n'avait rien avalé de la journée et son corps se rappela à lui dans un gargouillis phénoménal. Se maintenant au dossier du banc, Stiles sortit son téléphone pour commander un taxi vu qu'il avait laissé "baby" devant la maison et qu'il n'avait pas envie ou le courage de marcher encore une longue heure pour rentrer chez lui.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ? Râla Stiles en s'apercevant qu'en plus de n'avoir rien dans l'estomac, ni même son portefeuille, la batterie de son téléphone était déchargée. Donc il était dans la merde et allait quand même devoir marcher.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était la fatigue. En plus d'être affamé, sans téléphone et sans papier, toute sa nervosité s'était envolée pour laisser place à la fatigue d'après surmenage. Il pria pour que quelqu'un passe en voiture et s'arrête pour aider un pauvre adolescent stupide. Même si c'était Jackson.

Ah ! Jackson ! Il ne savait pas comment interpréter son carnet, ni même comment se comporter avec lui la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Déjà il s'excuserait de l'avoir frappé. Pour commencer c'est bien. Même très bien. C'est un bon début. Ensuite il lui roulera une galoche de l'enfer et lui remettra une droite pour laquelle cette fois-ci il ne s'excusera pas.

Non mais quelle idée de sortir avec une harpie pour soi-disant le protéger. Est-ce qu'il avait une tête de quelqu'un qui a besoin de protection ? Et pourquoi en plus ? Parce que son père prenait du bon temps avec son proviseur. Ouais, bon, il aurait pu lui en parler et voir avec Allison, c'est surtout avec elle qu'il fallait voir ça. Parce que Stiles se fichait que son père sorte ou couche avec des mecs. Il pourrait dire les chiens ne font pas des chats. Sa mère n'est plus là et puis c'était une femme très ouverte d'esprit.

Elle avait déjà dû remarquer des choses sur lui quand il était petit car un jour elle lui avait parlé comme s'il était un adulte. Des gens qui s'aimaient. Des gens qui aimaient des gens comme eux. Des hommes aimant des hommes comme des femmes pouvaient aimer d'autres femmes. Elle lui avait dit que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe ni de genre. Sur le coup, Stiles n'avait pas tout compris mais en grandissant il en avait saisi le sens.

Certes, il trouvait l'attitude de Jackson un peu touchante et chevaleresque. Pour le coup il sortait de sa zone de film gore mais Jackson en valait le coup.

Alors que Stiles tanguait sur la route, crevé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, des lumières aveuglantes surgirent de nulle part et le jeune homme tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes qui le lâchaient. Malheureusement, il marcha sur un caillou pointu et hurla de douleur quand il s'effondra au sol sur son bras.

Pour une fois dans son malheur il avait de la chance. Vernon Boyd, camarade de classe et joueur de Lacrosse dans l'équipe de Jackson sortit de la voiture et vint lui porter secours. Ce garçon ne parlait presque jamais sauf pour répondre à des questions et encore il y répondait par des phrases courtes et concises, pas de fioriture ni même de palabres inutiles comme lui.

C'est ce qui avait charmé Erica. Elle le trouvait "Chocolat miam miam" et " trop choupinou avec son regard de nounours en guimauve". Faut pas croire, Erica sous sa couleur blonde, son maquillage noir charbon et ses ongles aussi acérés qu'une louve défendant son territoire, se cachait une jeune fille avec un énorme cœur d'artichaut.

— Tout va … Stiles Stilinski ? Demanda le jeune homme à la peau d'ébène.

— Oui c'est bien moi et si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes à l'hôpital, je crois qu'en me cassant la gueule je me suis fait mal au poignet. Déclara Stiles en grimaçant sous l'effet de la douleur que lui infligeait sa main droite.

— Bien sûr ! Répondit Boyd en l'aidant à se relever doucement pour ne pas aggraver sa douleur.

Pendant la courte durée du trajet, Boyd ne cessa de s'inquiéter pour lui et lui demanda s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Stiles en fut touché mais lui répondit qu'il avait juste besoin qu'un médecin vérifie son bras. Il n'y avait rien de grave en soi et le jeune black n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire. Il aurait dû faire attention à sa consommation de nourriture et à la batterie de son téléphone.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital, les deux jeunes assistèrent à un étrange spectacle. Le cœur de Stiles fit des bons bizarre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il entendit Jackson répondre à Mlle Martin en la menaçant de tout révéler si elle s'en prenait encore à eux ou à Stiles.

Il avait surtout été estomaqué de voir Scott s'en prendre à Isaac. Il ressentit une bouffée de bonheur quand ce petit con arrogant s'était pris une branlé qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier. Mais il ne devait pas montrer son sentiment de fierté. Pas encore, il avait des choses à régler d'abord. Surtout avec une certaine Allison qui était au courant de tout et qui ne lui avait rien dis.

— Bon ! Souffla Allison qui avait l'air soulagée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle

— Maintenant ? Tous sursautèrent et comme un seul homme se tournèrent vers lui alors que Boyd l'aidait à marcher car il venait encore de se vautrer et sa cheville lui faisait mal.

— Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! Exigea-t-il.


	8. Chapter 7 Épilogue

Hello les Licornes. Nous voici à la fin d'une histoire qui j'espère vous a plu à lire.

Nous allons bientot nous revoir mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot dans les nouvelles fictionsque je veux vous offrir et celles que je reprends petit a petit.

je vous donne quelques avant gout des fictions a venir mais pas d'extrait car je suis sur mon téléphonepour poster Aujourd'hui.

fiction spécial Teen Wolf fest pack:

\- Sweet kiss Of the death Sterek

fiction reprise:

\- le chasseur qui murmurait à l'oreille des loups. sterek

fiction en cours d'écriture:

\- Le début de la fin Sterekackson

\- Bonhomme. sterek

\- les 8 OS des 7 péchés capitaux de Noel. multiShip

\- Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Stackson Scethan Divers.

Voila pour le moment. A bientôt.

07

I Have A Dream

Le jeune homme se crispa un peu plus au son du tonnerre qui grondait pas loin de chez lui. Serrant son téléphone contre sa poitrine, il espérait, peut-être en vain un message qui le réconforterait mais il savait que ce soir il serait encore seul avec ses peurs et ses angoisses. La foudre le terrifiait et le tonnerre le crispait.

C'était dans ce genre de soirée que sa mère venait veiller sur lui et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, tentant de l'apaiser et de le faire dormir. Claudia finissait toujours par se coucher à ses côtés. Elle le prenait dans ses bras et l'enfermait dans une étreinte maternelle et protectrice. Ils s'endormaient tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, rêvant de songes légers et calme.

Plus tard, Stiles apprit que sa mère aussi avait peur des orages et qu'elle venait le voir pour contrer sa peur dans les bras de son fils.

Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit et le jeune homme se recroquevilla sous sa couette. Il sentit un vibrement entre ses mains, son portable venait de recevoir un message. Ouvrant le message à la va vite quand un autre bruit assourdissant s'abattit pas loin, le jeune homme sursauta en lâchant le téléphone.

— Bordel ! j'ai peur de l'orage à 17 ans…

Stiles sourit en lisant le message et répondit tout de suite. Avec appréhension, le jeune homme écarta sa couette et posa ses pieds au sol. D'un coup d'œil terrifié, il observa le ciel noir zébré d'éclairs, la pluie battait fortement contre sa fenêtre comme dans le film qu'il venait de regarder et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Pourtant, un second message fit vibrer le téléphone, il devait se dépêcher mais le vacarme de la foudre l'empêcha de se lever.

Il regarda sa cheville et sourit. Non pas que sa cheville était magnifique mais c'est l'endroit que son petit-ami aimait embrasser, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, nus et transpirant. Le blond aimait masser cette cheville et l'embrasser comme si elle faisait partie d'un trésor inestimable.

Petit-ami ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ! Lui Stiles Stilinski sortait avec Jackson Whittemore. Depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital, tout avait changé. Certains s'étaient ajoutés à sa liste d'amis, Le taciturne Derek Hale, Gueule de travers Scott McCall et l'imposant mais silencieux Vernon Boyd.

Il avait appris les manigances de la trainée nationale Lydia Martin et de son complices le trop parfait Isaac Lahey, Il en aurait pleuré s'il n'avait pas autant versé de larmes en apprenant l'accident de son père.

Son père ! Cet homme qui avait gardé un secret bien trop lourd et pendant bien trop d'années. Un mari meurtri par le suicide de sa femme mourante, ce père qui ne savait pas comment parler à un fils qui s'était enfermé dans un déni et une colérique rébellion. Ils avaient réussi à discuter presque calmement pendant une longue soirée où John lui montra des lettres que Claudia avait écrite avant de mourir. Elle s'excusait de sa décision mais qu'il lui était inconcevable d'oublier sa famille et d'être un poids trop lourd à porter pour ses proches et son mari. Elle espérait que son petit bouchon de fils, lui pardonne avec le temps et qu'il ait une vie heureuse et pleine d'amour. Elle expliquait aussi qu'elle espérait que son mari trouve à nouveau l'amour qui que soit la personne qui partageait sa vie.

John lui avait expliqué que Claudia savait tout de ses penchants bisexuels et qu'elle l'avait accepté comme ça. Il n'avait jamais trompé sa femme, ni avec une autre femme, ni avec un homme. John était l'homme d'une seule personne. Et depuis la rencontre de Claudia et sa mort, il était l'homme d'une seule femme.

Ils avaient discuté, pleurés seuls et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient ris aussi, beaucoup, quelquefois par nervosité des silences qui se frayaient un chemin dans leurs cœurs. Puis les discussions avaient pris d'autres chemins. Les colères de Stiles, ses doutes, ses amis, Jackson. La peine de John, son retrait de vie de père, ses peurs de perdre son fils, ses silences, son travail mais surtout Christopher Argent.

Ils avaient tous mis cartes sur table, ils ne voulaient plus de fossés entre eux, Stiles estima qu'il était temps pour eux de reprendre contact et de combler le fossé qu'ils avaient creusé par manque de compréhension, par manque de courage ou seulement par manque d'écoute.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et se mit à courir dans le couloir, dérapa et faillit dégringoler l'escalier sur les fesses quand un nouvel éclair se fit entendre. Slalomant dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, Stiles ouvrit la porte d'entrée et observa avec attention la personne qui lui envoyait des messages depuis le début de la soirée.

— Il était temps ! Souffla légèrement énerver un Jackson trempé des pieds à la tête.

— Désolé ! Répondit Stiles en sachant que le blond attendait depuis dix minutes dehors. Mais j'ai une peur bleue des …

— Orages ! Je sais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu après la réception de mes parents ! Sourit le blondinet en entrant dans la demeure Stilinski.

Stiles referma la porte derrière lui et regarda Jackson attentivement. Etrangement l'éclair suivant ne lui fit pas peur. Pour cause, il éclaira Jackson et son sourire pétillant, sa musculature étoffée mais surtout étouffé sous sa chemise blanche et un pantalon à pince qui moulait tout son corps. Se reprenant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il s'excusa et s'apprêta à s'enfuir chercher une serviette.

Il étouffa un cri de surprise et un rictus amusé quand il sentit une main l'attirer.

— Je n'ai pas droit à mon bisou ? Moi ton preux chevalier qui est accouru à la rescousse de mon prince terrifié alors qu'il peut regarder des films d'horreurs jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Ricana Jackson en serrant dans ses bras un Stiles qui frissonna et pas seulement parce que Jackson était trempé.

— Tu as de la chance d'avoir dit « prince » sinon je t'aurais broyé les testicules, mais t'es tout mouillé … Nooooooon ! S'écria Stiles en riant alors que Jackson secoua ses cheveux puis tenta de l'embrasser.

— T'es con Jacks ! Sérieux, si mon père rentre il va me tuer…

— Ton père sait que je suis là et il a eu une urgence donc il m'a envoyé te protéger des méchants éclairs diaboliques !

Stiles ricana, Jackson était débile quand il se mettait à faire des références sur les contes de fées mais c'est ce côté fleur bleue qui lui plaisait, même si le côté insatiable et pervers de son petit ami l'excitait aussi. Le jeune tiqua un instant. Son père ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain.

— Tu restes avec moi ? Toute la nuit ? Tous les deux ?

— Je reste si tu le veux ! Toute la nuit ! Toute la vie ! Tous les deux !

Stiles essaya de se décoller du corps étrangement chaud de Jackson, mais finalement se laissa faire quand le blond l'embrassa. Il se sentit bien à sa place, heureux après tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés les dernières semaines.

— Je t'aime ! Murmura Jackson à son oreille.

 **10 Ans plus tard**

D'un coup d'œil rapide, Jackson jaugea l'humeur de l'attablée.

À sa gauche, John Stilinski Argent discutait tranquillement avec son mari, le nouveau maire de la ville de Beacon Hills, Mr le maire Christopher Argent. Jackson imaginait très bien les intentions de son beau-père après le repas quand Chris se tendit légèrement et prit une teinte cramoisie alors que la main de John disparut sous la table. Le blond pouffa, les chiens ne font pas des chats mais quand même, son beau-père pourrait éviter de faire ça devant tout le monde.

Quoique Jackson pourrait parler, hier soir, lui et Stiles avaient fait l'amour comme des bêtes sur la superbe Porsche que papa et maman avaient envoyés pour s'excuser de ne pouvoir assister à leur repas. Jackson savait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas venus mais ne se formalisait plus de leur attitude.

À leur côté, Allison rigolait devant la tête déconfite de sa petite amie Malia Hale devant la façon étrange qu'avait Derek de dévorer du regard un Scott s'empiffrant de petits muffins à la myrtille, confectionnés par Stiles.

À sa gauche, Stiles sautillait sur sa chaise comme un kangourou excité, sa conversation avec Boyd sur la grossesse d'Erica lui donnait l'air d'un drogué en manque. Jackson savait son avis sur la question, s'il avait écouté le brun, ils auraient déjà une équipe de football américain.

Il observa avec une grande affection la future maman prendre la main de Danny, son meilleur ami rencontré à la faculté et la poser sur son ventre. Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant sûrement les mouvements du bébé. Il le regarda se tourner, le visage ébahi vers son petit-ami Liam qui lui sourit à son tour, lâchant du regard Scott qui continuait à mettre de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Stiles tapota la jambe de son bien aimé et se leva. Attirant l'attention, Stiles perdit tout d'un coup son courage. Jackson glissa tendrement sa main dans la sienne. Il se leva à son tour et se lança.

J'ai préparé un discours ! Jackson sortit une petite feuille en la montrant à l'auditorium qui écoutait attentivement et souriant face au couple.

Et finalement je l'ai trouvé tellement pompeux que je vais le faire à l'instinct…

Pompeux comme hier soir ? S'écria Scott qui ricana sous le regard furieux d'Allison.

Tu ferais mieux de te taire et d'arrêter de manger mes muffins ! Croisa les bras Stiles en le fusillant du regard mais gardant son sourire.

Je te signale que j'entends tes gémissements jusqu'ici et que j'ai la désagréable impression que ton chéri va, excusez-moi du terme à table, éjaculer dans son pantalon à force de t'entendre soupirer de plaisir ! Scott avala d'un coup et en silence le muffin restant dans sa main.

Tu disais mon chéri ?

Oui ! Reprit Jackson heureux d'avoir ce phénomène à ses côtés. Je disais que j'avais tout préparé et que finalement agir à l'instinct m'a valu de belles choses alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

Jackson savait qu'il avait leur attention. En les regardant tous, il se dit qu'il en avait parcouru du chemin depuis 10 ans. Tant d'épreuves parcourus depuis le soir où il avait enfin mis un point final à son histoire tordue avec Lydia Martin.

Parce que vivre et sortir avec Stiles Stilinski n'était pas de tout repos, certes il n'est pas un enfant de cœur mais les humeurs changeantes de Mr Stilinski Junior, faut se les faire. Passer du chaud au froid en quelques secondes, supporter ses crises de nerfs pendant les partiels, tenter de le calmer et surtout ses angoisses à l'approche des résultats, passer des nuits blanches à le réconforter.

Mais aussi le motiver avant son premier entretien pour le poste de journaliste littéraire dans un journal réputé de Boston parce que monsieur a décidé tout d'un coup qu'il n'était pas bon alors que c'était quand même le rédacteur en chef qui l'avait contacté à la suite d'articles d'essais qu'il avait écrits.

Tout ça pour que deux ans après, il devienne la coqueluche des médias en sortant une chronique clash sur les sorties littéraires à succès. Même la télé l'a sollicité.

Jackson pourrait être jaloux du succès de son homme mais lui préfère le presque anonymat. Enfin presque oui. Malgré son attention focalisée sur Stiles pendant ses études, Jackson a quand même réussit à sortir major de sa promotion à Harvard. Il avait suivi des études de droits et avait cartonné. Le cabinet d'avocat dans lequel il avait officié pour ses stages, l'avait embauché à la sortie. Son père était vert de rage parce que le jeune homme était chez des concurrents. Mais Jackson s'en fichait, il était bien là où il était. Aujourd'hui il est le plus jeune avocat de la boite et une rumeur coure comme quoi il pourrait devenir le plus jeune associé.

Je voudrais vous annoncer que nous allons déménager à New York ! Lâcha finalement Jackson qui déglutit en voyant le regard noir de John à son encontre.

Il ricana nerveusement et se réinstalla sur son siège plus gêné qu'autre chose. John le terrifiait toujours autant. Le shérif était un homme sage mais son regard donnait à Jackson des envies d'uriner dans son lit la nuit sous sa couette comme un enfant de cinq ans, terrifié par le croque-mitaine.

Il sentit tous les regards sur lui, ce qui le gêna encore plus, il entendit un raclement de gorge provenant de sa droite. Le silence dans la salle à manger se fit pesant. Le blond se tortilla, embarrassé.

Stiles observa son homme et se tourna vers son père, lui jetant un œil noir. L'homme de loi haussa les épaules, essayant de lui faire croire qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Pas de ça avec moi ! Gronda Stiles à son paternel.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles et je te prie de me parler plus …

Ce n'est pas parce que Jackson et moi avons eu une discussion personnelle que tu as écouté, que je te permets de lui faire les yeux du père furieux !

Stiles oublia un instant ses amis autour de la table en se focalisant sur l'homme de loi qu'était son père. Il jeta un œil à Chris qui semblait se rapetisser.

C'est mon droit et devoir de père, il est hors de question que mon fils …

Donc je ne peux pas le faire mais toi si ? Stiles observa son père sursauter et Chris devenir blanc comme un cul.

Tu ?

Oui ! J'ai vu et je me lave encore les yeux à l'eau de javel pour avoir assisté malgré moi à vos ébats avec le barman du Jungle, je comprends qu'on puisse aimer les daddy mais là …

Les quoi ? s'écria Allison en se tournant vers son père qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans le sol. Son dos vouté et son visage dans les mains, Stiles pouvait presque entendre des petits cris plaintifs. Il faisait moins le malin le maire de la ville.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

Ah non papa, pas de ça avec moi ! S'écria Allison dont la voix montait un peu plus dans les aigus.

Stiles regarda chacun de l'attablée y mettre son grain de sel. Certains rirent de la situation. D'autres étaient gênés pour les deux adultes. Une était toute excité et voulait en savoir plus, sûrement les hormones, que voulez-vous ! C'est dans le grand brouhaha qu'il avait causé que Stiles cria la plus grande nouvelle de sa vie. Il passa sa main dans la petite poche de son veston gris et attrapa le petit anneau en or blanc, puis le glissa à son doigt. Jackson en fit autant. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard pendant quelques secondes. Et Stiles l'annonça.

Nous sommes fiancés !


End file.
